Diaries of a broken heart
by angielynnc
Summary: What if Ana and Christian's relationship has changed and they've grown apart? What will Ana do when she finds out Christian has been cheating on her? Will she try and get revenge or will she try and fix things? Will it be to late when Christian realizes what he has done and what he is losing due to his infidelity?
1. introduction chapter 1

******Disclaimer: the original character of fifty shades of grey are own by E.L James. **

**story line is mine as are any additional characters therein.**

**Diaries of a broken heart**

I wake up in the middle of the night turning around looking for Christian; but yet again his spot is empty. I don't know why I still get disappointed when he's not there, he spends more nights at work than at home.

It's always the same excuse, meetings or late drinks with important people. I miss the Christian who would leave anything to spend time with me.

It's been a year since me and Christian welcomed our son Teddy and things have changed since then, Christian and I barely get to see each other. His schedule seems to conflict with mine when I try to spend sometime with him.

I feel alone. I love him, but I can feel my heart breaking every time he ignores me.

Tomorrow we will be having Teddy's one-year birthday party. I'm actually looking forward to it. I love my baby boy so much.

Our family doesn't know we are having problems, not even Kate, but I'm just so tired of pretending to be happy. I have been trying to get Christian to talk to me; but he always makes an excuse and tells me everything is okay and that it's all in my head.

The next morning I'm up early. As I turn to get up I see Christian. I didn't even notice him get home last night. I was exhausted. I reach over and kiss his forehead.

"Oh Christian, I miss you so much. I wish you understood how much I need you right now."

I'm trying to get out of bed without waking him up. I know he's exhausted. As I make my way downstairs I check Teddy's room. He's still sleeping, my sweet baby boy needs his rest, its going to be a long and exciting day for him.

When I get to the kitchen I see Gail already getting things ready for the party.

"Good morning, Gail."

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey, anything for breakfast?"

"Tea would be lovely, thanks."

"Oh, before I forget, you got a package this morning." Gail hands it to me. I look at it wondering who it is from but all it says is my name, no return address or anything. I will open it later, now, I need to wake Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The party went amazingly. Teddy had fun. His grandparents, aunts, and uncle spoiled him so much; he got more toys than a one-year-old needs.

Christian went all out with his birthday gifts. I guess he's trying to make up for all he's missed with Teddy.

He was all smiles trying to put on an act for everyone; or is it an act? Well, to me it was, but even if it was, I like happy Christian. He's always better than angry Christian. I'm brought to reality when I hear my phone ring; by the time I get to it they've already hung up. I see the number and see it's my mom's number. I'll just call her back later. Since she couldn't make it to Teddy's party she probably just wants to know how it went.

When I'm about to walk out of the room I notice the package I received this morning. My curiosity takes over, and I decide to open it. What I see is the last thing I thought I would ever see.

I open the package and pull out a picture of a man kissing a woman. As I look closer it is Christian who is kissing the woman. I can't believe Christian has done this to me. I can't stop the tears. I feel like I'm going to faint. This can't be real; someone could have Photo Shopped these pictures. Christian has a lot of people who hate him and would love to see him hurt; what better way than hurting his family, his marriage.

I'm hoping the pictures are not real. I don't know what I will do if they are. What will happen with us, our lives. I could never forgive cheating. My eyes are drawn to the pictures. Christian kissing someone other than me. I hate to admit it; but the woman in the pictures is very beautiful. She has long brown hair and green eyes. Then I suddenly realize before I can confront Christian I need to find out if this is true. I don't want him to think I don't trust him in case this is not true. I need to find out if this is true first.

I quickly grab my phone and make my way to the bedroom looking for my computer. I need to know the truth, but if I ask Sawyer to help me he will most definitely tell Christian about it, and I don't want that. I fire up my computer and I search Google for a private detective. I know this is the only way I can find out the truth. I will need him to sign an NDA so he won't say anything to anyone.

In my heart I know Christian would never do anything like that to me. I believe my husband loves me enough to be loyal. After calling the private detective I arrange for a meeting tomorrow, he was hesitant because it's a Sunday, but I told him I would make it worth his while. He finally agreed. Now I just have to find away to leave the house without Sawyer, since I can't trust he won't say anything to Christian. I hope this is not true, it can't be; I love him so much it would be the end of me if it is true. I know we have been having problems; but I know he loves me, and wouldn't hurt me that way or I would hope he wouldn't.

As I'm sitting on the bed I hear Christian opening the door."Hey, I've been looking for you Teddy didn't want to go to bed; finally got him to sleep after two bedtime stories."

"He must have been hyper from all the candy he had."I say trying not to look at him. Is something wrong Ana?"

"Oh it's nothing Christian, I'm just tired. It's been a long day." If only he knew about the package I receive today.

"Well I'm going to have a bath, care to join Mrs. Grey?"

"I would love to but, I'm just too tired. I'm just going to head to bed now." All I want to do right now is cry. I need to get away from him. I just wish this was all a dream.

The next morning I get up really early tip toying around trying not to wake up Christian. As I'm walking down the stairs Sawyer comes out of the security room.

"Where are we headed to this early Mrs. Grey?"

"_WE_ are going nowhere. I am going alone. I need some space Sawyer; I have a meeting and I want to go alone. So don't follow me please."

"But Mr. Grey won't like that."

" It won't take long; I will be back before he wakes up. If he wakes up before that tell him I made you stay and to deal with me."

"But.."

"But nothing Sawyer."

"Fine Mrs. Grey as you wish."

I need to get out of here without Christian finding out. When I'm finally out I quickly get into my car and with in minutes I'm gone. I make my way to the coffee shop Mr. Wilson and I agreed to meet at. I park my car, and sit staring out the window. Am I really going to do this? Is this the right way to go about it? Should I just ask Christian? But what if it's not true? Then he would think I don't trust him and went behind his back.

After sitting in the car for what feels like forever I finally get enough courage to get out and walk into the coffee shop. I order a tea and make my way to a table. Five minutes later Mr. Wilson walks in, because of his picture on his website I know what he looks like. I raise my hand and wave at him to let him know where I am.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson."

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well before we get started I'm going to need you to sign an NDA which will prevent you from talking about what we discuss today, or what you find. It's more for my privacy; I hope you understand, and if you're okay with it we'll go from there."

"Alright Mrs. Grey I'm fine with that."

After discussing my situation he tells me he will have any findings for me by Friday and we agree that we will communicate by email from now on so Christian won't find out about this.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five days since I met with the private detective. He promised to get back to me by Friday. I'm really hoping he doesn't see anything; the wait is killing me. All I can think about is Christian and that woman, it hurts so bad.

I have been checking my email every five minutes hoping to get an email from Mr. Wilson, but so far nothing. I suppose no news is good news.

By lunchtime I decide to prepare Teddy something light for lunch. I choose ham and cheese sandwiches with carrot sticks, as I'm making the sandwiches my blackberry buzzes. I rush to pick it up; I quickly open the email.

***Meet me at the same coffee shop from the last time. I have some things you might want to see, let's say at 2:30pm.***

My heart can't take it anymore. But I know deep inside I'm not going to like what he has to say to me.

The time is going by so slowly. I need to get this over with; I want to know the truth. As I'm entering my car all I can think about is that the next time I walk into this house things might be a lot different. Nothing will ever be the same and the person to blame for this Christian.

As I walk into the cafe I see Mr. Wilson. He is standing up to greet me.

" Mrs. Grey."

"Mr. Wilson."

"I'm sorry to have to be the one with bad news; I know you were hoping none of this was true but..."

"Please just tell me what you found."

"Well unfortunately the pictures that you receive are true. The woman in the picture is a

woman named Alexia Reilly. I have been following them for a couple of days and I have seen them leaving her apartment, going out for dinner, and leaving Grey Enterprises."

"OMG!" That's all I can say at this point.

"Do you wish to see the pictures?" He pulls the pictures out.

"I'm sorry, but this is too much for me, thanks for your help." I hand him the check with the amount we agreed upon and I run out.

I can't hold my tears back any longer. I feel so betrayed how could he do this to me. I guess he didn't care if I found out; he could have been seen and didn't care. How could I be so stupid to not know my own husband was doing this. All the late work hours, the unexpected business trips.

This can't be true. As I get into my car I speed out of the parking lot and when I turn to the exit my car comes to a stop when I hit the car in front of me. Great this all I need. I get out of the car and I'm prepared to hear someone screaming at me. When I turn I see a man getting out of the driver's side, he is tall and blond, build but slim. When he turns around his face looks so familiar.

"Anastasia Steele?" he asks.

"Jason, OMG, I can't believe it's you! I'm so sorry about your car I will pay for everything; I don't know where my head was, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Ana, it has been forever since we last spoke. How have you been? I heard you got married."

"Yes. I'm actually in a rush, but if you give me your phone number I would love to

catch up and pay for your car to get fixed." With that he hands me his business card and I

say goodbye and get in my car.

I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with what I just found out. I have questions that need answers, like how long has he been cheating? Does he still love me? I can't even look at him right now, but all I want to do is scream at him.

How would he feel if I were the one who did this to him? Then I get an idea. Yes. Divorcing him would hurt him, but what if he got to feel the way I feel right now. Then I shake that thought out of my mind; I can't, we have a kid together. But I am not going to be one of those women who ignores their husband's cheating.

I need to confront him. With that thought in mind I turn the car around and head to Grey Enterprises. How should I do this? Should I throw him the pictures of him and Alexia? Should I ask him and wait to see if he will admit to it? I hate him so much because I love him so much.

As I walk through the doors of Grey Enterprises I quickly make my way to the elevator, ignoring everyone. I can hear the security guard calling my name, but right now I just don't care. When the elevator comes to a stop I get out and Andrea stands up and greets me.

"Mrs. Grey!"

"Hello Andrea, is my husband in?"

"He's busy right now, but I will let him know you stop by."

"No, I need to talk to him now, I will wait."

"I think it's best you go."

"We don't pay you to think; I told you I need to talk to him right now, this can't wait." With that I rush into Christian's office and there he sits, on the couch, with none other than Alexia. She is sitting on his lap; he looks so happy.

I can't move. I feel like I'm going to faint. The man I love is holding a woman that isn't me and it hurts so bad. Christian quickly moves Alexia off of his lap and is looking at me. But I say nothing, I just look at him. I turn around and run towards the elevator, hoping he won't follow me. I'm not strong enough to talk to him right now.

As I get in the elevator I hear him screaming my name. By the time he is almost close to me the elevator closes and he's out of sight which I'm thankful for. When I get into my car I hear my cell phone ringing, I reach for it. It's Kate thank god, I really need her right now.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey how are you?"

"Kate are you busy right now?"

"Not for you, is something wrong?"

"Can we meet?"

"Sure can, I'm at home if you want to stop by?"

"Alright, I will be there soon." I hang up the phone and make my way to Kate's place.

It takes me twenty minutes to get to Kate's condo. When I get there I take a minute to think if it's a good idea to tell her what's been happening. But if I can't talk to her then Ihave no one to talk to. She's my best friend, more than that, she's like a sister. I really need someone to listen to me right now.

When I see Kate she looks at me and gives me a hug and offers me a tea that I say yes to. As we head to the living room Kate holds my hand.

"Take a seat girl, tell me what's been happening. In your face I can see the pain so don't try to convince me everything's alright."

I tell her everything that's been going on and how I found out about Christian cheating and how I saw him with her today.

"I'm going to kill him! How dare he Ana, you're the best thing that has ever happen to him. You need to divorce his ass; don't let him walk all over your heart. He's been lying and pretending that he's faithful and he loves you."

"I know, but I don't want Teddy getting hurt. I would do anything to see my little man happy. But I can't forgive Christian, he's hurt me so bad Kate; I don't know how I'm going to get past this."

"Ana I'm here for you no matter what decision you make, you know that right?"

"I know Kate, thanks. You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

After a long day of spending time with my best friend I feel a little calmer; so I make my way home. Teddy must be asking for me. I miss him and need him more than ever right now. Before I get into the car I pull out my cell phone. I had put it on silent since it wouldn't stop ringing since I arrived at Kate's. No surprise all, the calls are from Christian. Seven missed calls and two text messages. Which I delete before reading; I don't want to hear or read anything that comes out of him. I hate him and I never want to see him again, but I know that's impossible since we are married and have a kid together. I am dreading walking into this house. I know he's going to be there and I can't look at him right now. As I step out of the car and reach for my keys the door opens.

"Ana we need to talk."

"Christian I know everything. I don't want to talk to you right now. I know we will eventually have to, but not right now."

"It is not what you think, please give me a chance to explain."

"STOP! You need to stop. I can't even look at you right now. Just leave me alone. I hate you." I walk past him. With tears in my eyes all I want is to see Teddy and hold him. My beautiful baby boy will give me the strength I need right now.

"Ana don't do this, please, let's go to my office."

"Fine." I say.

"Tell me you don't mean that."

"What?"

"That you hate me."

"How am I suppose to feel then? I just found out my husband is cheating, and even worse he loves her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Its either you do or you don't."

"How did you find out?"

"Does it matter. I want a divorce Christian."

"Never Ana, I will not break this family, Teddy deserves better."

"Yes he does you, should have thought about that when you choose to do this. I can't even look at you right now. The man standing in front of me right now is a stranger, not the man I love.

"If you leave I will make sure I get full custody of Teddy."

"You wouldn't dare Christian. You're the one that did this to us. You broke us."

"You can leave if you want, but Teddy stays here."

"Do you even care about me?"

"I do Ana, you mean everything to me, but so does Alexia. I don't want to lose either of you."

I feel so weak hearing him say that. I don't know this Christian. Where is the man who said he would love me until death? I need to get out of this room. I can't let him see me cry. With that I run out and head to our room. I need some time alone. I can't believe Christian has said all those things to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: thank you for all the nice reviews and for the rude ones I am not making you read my story you are choosing to so please learn to be a little nicer or just don't read this story. With that said sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you like this chapter

It's been two days since I asked Christian for a divorce, but he refuses to. I can't take this anymore. I could never forgive him for what he has done. He needs to see all the trust is gone, he's probably still seeing her that's what hurts the most I love him still even after all he's done I know we didn't have the perfect relationship, but I never thought it was this bad.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my phone buzz I scramble looking for it as I'm going through my purse Jason's card caches my eyes and I pull it out to read it.

Attorney Jason Miller

546 Madison street settle

253-458-93-45

As I read the card I seem to get flashed backs of when we dated, the night we meet at a high school party he had asked me to dance and I had said yes we dance the whole night we couldn't keep our eyes of each other. He was different from every other guy I had met. He was sweet and funny. He made me feel safe.

We would always discuss our dreams how I wanted to become a well-known Author and he wanted to be a lawyer I'm happy he followed his dream. It has been so long since I saw him. I see a lot has change since high school. But I still remember him like it was yesterday. He was my first love or I thought he was at that time, we dated for over seven months.

We decided to end it after graduation we were going different directions with our live's and we didn't want to hold back each other. It was hard getting over him. he was my best friend and I cared about him a lot.

His love was different not as intense as with Christian, but it was sweet. We made a deal that we would not contact each other, that would have made it harder to move on. But every so often I would wonder what had happened with him if he was married and had children. If his dreams had become true. I really wouldn't mind seeing him, maybe I should see if his up for coffee.

I decide to call him and arrange a time to meet up since I still needed to make everything right after I hit his car.

"Jason Millers office Amanda speaking"

"Hi my name is Anastasia Grey I was wondering if I could speak to Mr, Miller"

"just one second I will see if he can take your call!"

"thanks" I say.

Within seconds Jason answers.

"Hi Ana how are you?"

"Hi Jason I'm good I was wondering if you were free for coffee today?"

"yes I have an hour open at lunchtime can you meet me at my office at twelve?"

"Sounds good I will see you then"

"alright see you then, Ana"

By the time I feed Teddy breakfast and got him dress it's almost ten o'clock. I ask teddy if he would like to watch a movie and he quickly chooses the movie he wants to see Cars. My little boy is a big fan of cars so I put it on and let Gail know I will be heading to my room and to keep an eye on Teddy.

I'm so nervous to meet with him. It's been a while since we last spoke well the day of the car accident we didn't really talk. He looked so handsome just thinking about him reminds me of my old self the innocent young girl with no worries no problems I miss that girl. I choose to wear my skinny jeans and a black shirt and my black stilettos I want to look casual, but sexy.

After my shower I do my hair and make up, as I'm finishing getting dress the door opens Christian walks in without saying anything his just looking at me. It irritates me just looking at him.

"What do you want Christian?" I ask.

"Where are you going looking like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing"

"you should only dress like that for me"

"Christian I don't have time for this I'm meeting someone and I don't want to be late, so if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready."

"Who are you meeting? You're not going anywhere looking like that"

"Stop Christian "

As I say that Christian gets closer to me pinning me to the wall, his lips getting closer to mine, his eyes never leaving mine. His hands pulling me closer to him. A whisper escapes his lips.

"You are mine Ana don't forget that"

With that I push him of me. I grab my purse not looking back letting him know his words don't affect me anymore. I give Teddy a kiss and I head out the door. As I'm headed to Jason's office I notice a car following me trying to figure out who it is I realise its sawyer. Christian most of made him follow me. I'm not going to let him ruin today for me, he has no control over me anymore. He lost that right when he decided to cheat.

When I walk into Jason's office I get seated and told he will be with me shortly, and that he was in a meeting. Five minutes go by and when I look up I see Jason coming out of his office with another man in his mid 30s he introduced us. And, then directs me to his office when we walk in. He asked if I am hungry and I shake my head I am not hungry not after what had happened with Christian. He asked if I would like coffee or tea and I happily agreed to tea.

"So how have you been Ana it's been so long since we saw each other. Well I know I saw you the other day when you hit my car, but we didn't really get to talk. I heard you married Christian Grey lucky girl"

"Yeah I married him. We have an amazing little boy his name is teddy. How about you have a wife and kids?"

"No Ana I haven't been that lucky. I haven't had a serious relationship since me and you dated. I just haven't found a woman that makes me feel the way you did. I really did love you Ana it was hard for me to let you go, but you know what they say if you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." he says.

"I know it was hard for me to get over you too. But it was the best thing for both of us at that point in our lives."

"Well I really hope you are happy Ana you deserve everything. You're the most amazing woman I know."

"thanks Jason"

* * *

After talking for a while, we decide to meet up again soon for dinner. I leave his office feeling happy to know his doing well and I'm glad we got to see each other again.

When I get home teddy is taking a nap so I decide to check my email and then take a bath. As I'm going through junk mail I see an email from Christian. That instantly puts me on a bad mood so I decide to grab a glass of wine before I take a bath. I will open his email later he can wait. I make my way to the kitchen reaching for a glass and opening the bottle I am interrupted by Christian screaming at me.

"So you think I wouldn't find out about your meeting with a lawyer. Answer me Ana do you think that's the way to go about it."

I really don't want to talk to him right now so I give him a dirty look and pick up my glass of wine and head up the stairs to our room. I make a mental note to actually meet with a lawyer soon. As I'm taking my clothes off Christian storms into the room. Pulling me, shaking me.

With tears in my eyes i say "Christian you're hurting me"

"Ana you need to answer my question"

"I meet a friend there"

"Jason Miller is your friend"

"Yes not that is any of your business"

"you're my wife everything you do is my business."

"Christian why are you here go see Alexia she's the women in your life now. Leave me alone. Don't get it wrong just because I didn't go see a lawyer today doesn't mean I don't plan on going through the divorce." I say as I make my way to the bathroom and close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I lock myself in the bathroom I can't stop crying. I look in the mirror; my eyes are bloodshot from all the crying. I look tired haven't slept well ever since I found out about Christian cheating. I can't blame him for cheating. I am not enough for him. Alexia is so beautiful compared to me. I never really knew what he saw in me. But I thought we were happy.

I love him so much that it hurts to breathe. How am I suppose to move pass this, he was my everything. HE IS MY EVERYTHING. I can't do this anymore, seeing him, knowing what he has done. I can't live in the same house as him. The thoughts of him and Alexia are killing me. With that I get out of the tub and rush to my closet I quickly get dress as I move to the door I crash down feeling lightheaded.

As I'm trying to get back up Christian rushes to me pulling me into his arms, holding me tight he gets up and heads to our bed. He smells so good, but I can't allow him to touch me anymore.

"Christian please leave me alone I just need space I'm hurting. I can't look at you, you betrayed me. When you put your hands on me it makes me think of how they touched her. How you held her and made love to her. My heart is breaking."

"Ana…"

I quickly interrupt him "Don't say anything Christian just let me go. This relationship is over and you know it."

"I can't. I messed up, I love you Ana I will do anything to make things better."

"You can't. I'm moving out."

"Please don't do this Ana."

"You did this not me! I want you to know that everything we had is now broken. Yes maybe we didn't have the perfect relationship, but we were a family. I love you so much Christian I would have done anything for you, but you fucked up everything. I hope Alexia is everything you wanted. Obviously I wasn't so please get out of this room."

"No Ana you can't! Teddy is not going anywhere."

"Don't you dare Christian. You will not take my son."

As I walk out the room crying I hear my cell phone ring, I'm headed down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen I quickly reach into my purse and pull it out. Before I can answer I need to pull myself together. When I see Christian is watching I check the caller id and see it's Jason. I decide to make my husband jealous.

"Hi Jason"

"Hi Ana, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Oh dinner tonight, I would love to. Pick me up at eight?"

"Alright eight it is!"

"Alright looking forward to it, bye Jason."

When I head out the kitchen I can see Christian's face he's irritated and I'm loving it. He grabs my arm, but I push his hands off me. I head to the living room I know he won't fight in front of Teddy. I lay beside my little man, he's watching a movie we are cuddling on the couch when Christian walks in, his eyes never leaving me. The way he is looking at me I can tell he's really angry. Then he gets close to me and whispers something in my ear.

"Ana a word in my office please."

"I'm busy." I say.

"Please."

Not wanting to fight in front of our son I agree. We head into his office.

"What do you want Christian."

"Ana I don't want you to go out with that guy."

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Not after what you did."

"How do you know Jason?"

"It's non of your business."

"For fuck sakes Ana answer my question."

Almost screaming I say, "he's my ex-boyfriend if you most know. Why didn't you just call Barney I'm sure he would have loved to tell you everything about him."

I am so tired of fighting with Christian. I don't get why he acts so jealous when I know he doesn't care about me.

I try pushing the fight I just had with Christian out of my head . I make my way to my room to get ready for tonight. I am so excited to see Jason tonight. I decide to put some music while I get ready.

I'm looking in my closet wondering what I should wear then I see the silver dress Christian loves. It's sexy and short, he made me swear I would only wear it for him. All those promises were broken when he broke the most important one.

After finishing doing my make-up and hair my eyes catch the time and I see it's almost eight o'clock so I quickly finish getting dress and put my shoes on and grab my purse.

As I'm walking down the stairs I see Christian standing by the door, looking at me without moving or blinking. I know he's angry that I'm wearing this dress. I am smiling. I'm putting on a show for him. I want him to be jealous, to realize what he lost. I see Jason's car through the window. I rush to the door and before walking out I decide to make my husband angrier.

As I'm out the door I yell "Don't wait up for me babe, I might not make it home tonight," with that I walk out the door with a big smile in my face.

Before Jason can get out to open the car door for me, I rush into the car. He is looking at me the same way Christian use to look at me, with those hungry eyes.

"Hey." I say

"Oh Ana you look beautiful."

"Thanks, should we go?"

"Alright I hope you like Italian, I know this amazing Italian restaurant."

"Sounds good Jason."

When we get to the restaurant Jason orders a bottle of wine. We spend most of the night talking about our lives and how many things have change since high school. I tell him about Kate, and how we met, then we are interrupted by the waitress; she takes our order and we continue talking. He asks about Christian. I tell him how our relationship is not so good right now, and that we are getting a divorce. I quickly change the subject not wanting to ruin the night. After dessert he pays the bill, and we make our way to the car. We sit in silence on the way back.

As I'm getting out of the car Jason gets out of the car and opens the door for me. He walks me up the stairs to the door.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Ana let's do it again soon."

"Yes it was" knowing Christian is probably watching us I get closer to Jason.

Jason hugs me and before pulling away I reach for a kiss, it was a short kiss, but sweet after a second he pulls away.

"Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight."

When I open the door Christian is waiting for me. Before he says anything, I walk past him to the bedroom. When I'm about to close the door, he pushes it open. Without his eyes leaving mine we stare at each other for what it seems an eternity.

"You kissed him Ana, how could you?"

"Don't even act like the faithful hurt husband Christian. We are no longer a couple I know we are still married on paper, but in my opinion we are just two strangers."

"That's not true. Anastasia tell me you don't love me anymore, and maybe I would believe what you are saying."

I want to say that I don't, but I can't lie. I love him still, but I can't forgive him.

After a while Christian moves closer to me, with one move I'm in his arms, then his lips are on mine, his hands touching all over my body. Pulling my dress up, pushing me into the bed his lips kissing all over my neck, making his way to my ear with a sweet voice he whispers.

"You can't say it. I know you still love me." Then it hits me, what am I doing? He cheated on me, I know I love him, but this is wrong. As I push Christian off me he hits the ground.

"Fuck Ana!"

"Don't. This is wrong I shouldn't have let it get this far. Maybe I do still love you, but I will never forgive you. Don't ever touch me again, I no longer belong to you. If you really need to get laid go see Alexia. I'm sure she would love to take care of you."

"Ana, I ended things with Alexia, I love you, I made a mistake."

"Yes you did. But it's sad you realized too late."

"I wanted to kill him, when he kissed you. Just thinking about him putting his hands on you makes me so angry."

"Stop Christian, I will be moving out tomorrow."

"Don't Ana, I'll go. This is your house and Teddy's."

The next day I woke up and found all of Christian's things gone. He left, he actually did. I can't stop crying it hurts, how am I suppose to live without him. How am I suppose to explain to Teddy why his daddy isn't here.

I don't want to be a single mother. I know he will be there for Teddy, but I always wanted Teddy to have the family I didn't get to have since my father died. I know Ray was there for me, but I would have loved gotten to know my own father.

The day is going so slow, I decide to finally contact an attorney that Kate had recommended, she said something about him being the best in Seattle. When I dial the number I get the receptionist I make an appointment for tomorrow. I'm surprised they can take me in so soon, but the Grey last name can do that.

The rest of the day I spend playing with Teddy. I love my little man, it's nice spending time with him; he distracts me from all my problems with his unconditional love. The way he looks up to me with his little eyes. I can do no-wrong in his eyes and I love that. I will always be thankful to Christian for Teddy.

After bathing Teddy and putting him in his car pj's I ask him if he would like me to read him a story, he runs off his bed and picks a book. He chooses **I love you Because.** When I'm done reading the book I turn over and see my little boy sound asleep. I kiss his forehead and tiptoe out of the room.

The bed feels so empty without Christian. I miss him so much, but I know this way is best for everyone. I lie in bed thinking of what I will say to the lawyer today. I don't really want anything from Christian, but after what he has put me through I should at least get this house. I love this house and I could not live knowing he could give it to Alexia. She doesn't get to have everything that its mine.

As I'm thinking about it I get angrier, no I will not let him treat me the way he did and not get anything out of this, if not for me, then for Teddy.

I'm distracted by little giggles from under my bed, when I get up to check I find Teddy hiding. His giggles get louder, then he jumps towards me screaming "Boo," was I that distracted I didn't even hear him walk into my room. I kiss his cheek and we make our way to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, we head upstairs and get dress and I kiss my Teddy goodbye as I walk to the door I tell Gail I should be back by lunchtime.

On my drive to the lawyer's office I put on the radio and I stop at a station playing **Incomplete by the Backstreet boys **I turn up the volume and I sing along. I love their songs. The words get to me.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

When I get out of my car I take a deep breath before walking in. I tell myself this is a new beginning things will change after today. I wish it was all a dream, but reality is cruel. With that I walk in and I let the receptionist know that I have an appointment with Mrs. Lidia Paterson, she tells me she's expecting me and walks me into her office.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning," I say.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I want a divorce. My husband cheated on me and we can't work things out. I think this is the best for both of us."

"Alright do you have a prenup Mrs. Grey?"

"No we do not."

" Any kids?" she asks.

"Yes one."

"Okay so we will be asking for child support. Let me ask you something Mrs. Grey is there something specific that you want?"

Before saying anything I think, about it one more time I don't want to ask for anything, but I don't want Alexia to end up with everything. She already has the one person I would give up everything for. I guess I'm doing this to hurt him. For all he's hurt me. "I want our house and I want half of Grey Enterprises."

"Okay knowing what we want out of this will make this a lot easier. Since you didn't have a prenup it will be easier to get everything you want. I could get you more than that, but if that's all you want then that's what we will ask for. I do want to let you know this might get ugly if he's not willing to give up what you're asking for. I know Mr.

Grey is a well-known businessman, but that doesn't scare me. I will fight for what you deserve Mrs. Grey.

"Thanks I just want this over as soon as possible I want to move on with my life." with that we shake hands and I walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews im glad everyone enjoy my last chapter and i hope you like this one too! i would also like to thank DottiG for been an awsome Beta!**

**CPOV**

I need to find out how Ana found out about Alexia. That wasn't suppose to happen. I can't believe how much my life is getting out of control. How do I make Ana see that I need her in my life, she's the mother of my child, my wife, the love of my life. But I cannot deny Alexia is someone I care about. Is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time? Is it love that I feel for Alexia or just a strong attraction, infatuation, lust? Is she worth the death of my marriage and the heartache I am causing my wife? I don't want to hurt either of them. I know that this cannot continue with Alexia, we were wrong...I was wrong...no matter what I was feeling I should have honored my marriage and not let things get so out of control with her. I just couldn't stop myself. Now look what I've created.

I messed up. I know I'm hurting two wonderful women. But Ana will always be the one. I made promises before our families and God, and I've already broken those vows. I feel like a pig, like the biggest creep that ever lived. She wants a divorce, and rightly so, but that's not going to happen, I will not lose her; I will make things better.

I wish I knew why our relationship started to falter. I wish our relationship hadn't changed, we were always fighting we became so distant. Maybe the rigors of being new parents, maybe the lack of communication, maybe the fact that I was scared to death she didn't love me anymore. Maybe the fact that I started fucking another woman, and started spending more time away from my home and family wining and dining my mistress, but Ana did want me anymore, or so I made myself believe. She barley let me touch her. She was never in the mood or she was always too tired.

I regret having a relationship with Alexia, I really do, but I couldn't resist her.

When I met her at a business dinner she was all alone looking so beautiful something about her caught my eye. She seemed so sweet and innocent. After I introduced myself to her she let me know her name and we spent the whole night talking, she was flirty and sexy.

So comfortable in her own skin, she was so different from Ana, though she did remind of Ana when I first met her, innocent but so, so sexy, vibrant yet demure. Was that it, was that the incredible pull I feel for Alexia. Am I yearning for Ana of two years ago? I had asked Ana to come with me, but she didn't want to leave Teddy to attend a boring, stuffy business dinner.

After that night, Alexia would regularly stop by my office then one-night I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me, she agreed. After couple of glasses of wine I took her home and walked her to her door, she asked if I would like to come in and I agreed. We talked until really late.

I didn't plan on cheating on Ana, but Alexia and I became so close then one night after having coffee together I kissed her. She left that night acting strange, I didn't hear from her for over a week. I decided to reach out to her I wanted to know if she was okay.

The phone rang, but she wasn't picking up, after trying one more time I heard her sexy voice.

"Alexia."

"Hello Christian."

"I'm sorry for the other night I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"Oh Christian.."

"Please tell me what's on your mind."

" I'm scared, your married, I'm not a home wrecker, but I'm falling for you so I think its best we don't see each other anymore."

"Very well, if that's what you want…goodbye Alexia."

With that we hang up, I didn't want to say goodbye but this is for the best. After all, I am a married man.

It had been weeks since Alexia and I spoke, then one day I came back from lunch to see Alexia waiting for me in the reception area.I invite her into my office and as I closed the door she rushed to me telling me that the last couple of weeks had been the worse for her. That she was falling in love with me and needed me. Before I said a word, she pushed herself into me and kissed me passionately making me want her. Pushing everything off my desk I laid her down and spread her legs. I touched every inch of her body.I wanted her, needed her, then a knock on the door interrupted us. We pulled ourselves together before unlocking the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr. Grey but your one o'clock appointment is here."

"Alright give me five minutes."

"Okay." with that Andrea turned and walks out.

Before saying goodbye to Alexia, we agree to meet that same night at eight. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day, wondering how she would feel, how she would smell. I couldn't get her out of my head, nor did I want to, this was the most alive I've felt in months.

I texted Ana letting her know I wouldn't be home until late tonight since I had a great deal of work. After dealing with meetings and paperwork, I made my way to Alexia's apartment.

I gave Taylor the night off so I drove myself to her place. After parking the car I buzzed her number, and she let me in. When I arrived at her door she opened it and she stood there looking so beautiful, I just wanted to take her right there.

When I walked in she asked if I would like something to drink, before she could say anything else I pushed her against the wall holding her hands above her head kissing her, I turned her around and pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. Before this goes any farther, I ask her if this is what she wanted and she nods her head and pulls me in for a kiss before I know it we are in her bed naked.

When I awoke, I turned and I saw Alexia sleeping. I thought to myself what have I done. I am a married man, and I just betrayed my wife. And look at Alexia, she's just so innocent. I let the attraction blindside me and corrupt my good sense. I got off the bed and quickly dressed and looked for paper and pen and left Alexia a note.

_**I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far, it's best we don't contact each other again. Take care Alexia.**_

* * *

**ALPOV**

I can't believe my dad is making me attend this party. I hate attending them they are always boring, full of old people. I am a twenty two years old I want to party and have a good time not spend my time with my dad's coworkers, but my dad said it would be good for me. A lot of important people would be there and it would be good for me to meet them since I will be taking over his business when he retires.

I just graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in Marketing. My father owns one of the biggest Marketing companies in Seattle. Since I didn't feel like fighting with my dad I agreed to go with him. I'm already planning what excuse I'll use to leave early.

Ever since I graduated my dad has been pushing me to come work for him. I just wish he would let me start from the bottom. I want to get to the top by myself not just because my father owns the company.

After getting ready I make my way downstairs, my father has sent the limo for me, I guess he is making sure I make it there. It takes us twenty minutes to get there.

When I get out of the car I see the entrance to the place it's really nice. The limo driver opens the door for me and I get out as I make my way to the door I feel someone grab my arm, I quickly turn around and see my father and mother; we talk for a bit and then make our way to our table. It's been five minutes since I got here but I'm already wanting to leave.

Until my eyes catch a glimpse of Christian Grey, he is so sexy, I know he's married but it doesn't mean I can't look. I would never be able to be a mistress for anyone, but he is just so delicious. Then I catch him looking at me too or is it just my mind playing games with me. He wouldn't look at me he's married and from what I've heard very in love with his wife. Plus she is so beautiful he would never look at someone like me.

Pushing the thought out off my head I head to the bar for a drink. When I turn around to go back to my seat Christian is standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Christian Grey."

I'm so nervous but I answer him, " Hi I'm Alexia Reilly."

"Are you related to James Reilly?"

"Yes he's my father."

As we are talking my favorite song comes on, without even realizing I get excited and start dancing. Christian is looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry this is my favorite song." I say a little embarrassed.

"Would you like to dance?" Christian asks.

Oh my, did Christian Grey just ask me to dance? I feel like a high school girl getting so excited because a cute boy ask me to dance.

"Sure." I try to sound like I'm not overly excited.

After dancing I join him at his table, we talk most of the night. He looks so relaxed, I love his gorgeous smile. I think to myself his wife is a lucky girl, what I wouldn't do to have someone like him. I told him how I loved the GEH building and he invited me to come by sometime for a tour. I gladly agreed.

The next week went so slow, couldn't get Christian Grey out of my head. Then I decided to make a stop at GEH building for the tour he had promised me. When I walked into the lobby I was greeted by a blonde women, Christian's secretary. She asked if I had a meeting with him and I said that I was just stopping by to say hello and that he told me to stop by anytime. She picked up the phone and let him know I was here. A few minutes later he walked out and greeted me and invited me into his office. After talking for a while he gave me a tour of his building. Then he asked if I would like to join him out for dinner and I happily agreed.

After dinner he drove me home, I invited him inside and offered him a drink, we talked until late.

After that night I would stop by his office often, then one day he asked me out for coffee and I agreed when we went to say goodbye he kissed me it caught me by surprise, not because I didn't want him too, but because he's a married man.

I felt angry at myself for letting it get that far but I really care about him. Something about him made me not want to stay away I was falling for him. I know it wasn't a good thing but I wanted him and needed him. I quickly pulled away and reached for my purse and walked out of the café. I didn't call or visit him for over a week, I needed to keep some distance but my heart was breaking all I wanted was to see him.

One night after having too many drinks I decided that I needed to see him again so the next morning I went to see him. As I was waiting for him to see me I thought about what I would say to him. Then I saw his beautiful face looking at me.

"Hi Alexia."

"Mr. Grey."

"Lets go into my office," with that I followed him into his office as soon as he closed the door I moved closer to him. I told him how it was so hard not talking to him and how I had missed him and with that I reached in for a kiss. He held me tight and lifted me onto his desk spreading my legs touching me making me wet. After making out for what felt like forever we were interrupted by his secretary. We put ourselves together and agreed to meet up at my place later.

Waiting for him felt like an eternity, time was going so slow. I decided I needed to look really sexy for him so I chose a tight red dress and black stilettos. I did my make-up different from what I would normally do, with red lip gloss and smokey eyes. As I was putting on the final touches I heard the buzzer and I quickly buzzed opened the door for Christian. While I was waiting for him to come up I wondered if this was really a good idea.

When I open the door for Christian he looked so sexy wearing his suit I wanted to throw myself at him but he beat me to it, his lips were on mine pushing me against the wall. Touching me, teasing me, then he stopped and ask if I was sure about this and all I could do was nod my head and reach for another kiss.

The next morning I woke up by myself wondering were Christian was I got up and reached for my robe, and I saw the note on the night stand.

_**I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far, it's best we don't contact each other again. Take care Alexia.**_

I feel nauseated, how could he after the night we shared, the best he could do was leave a note? I can't stop crying. I really care about him. How am I suppose to move on after making love the way we did last night. I want more than just a one night stand, I need him. I feel bad for his wife but I can't let him go. I won't let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

I need to do something about this, he doesn't get to hurt me and end up with a happy ending with Alexia. She is as much to blame for my family being broken as Christian. I really need to find out about this woman. I reach into my purse and pull out my cell phone. I quickly look for Mr. Wilson's number. As I'm waiting for him to answer I'm wondering if this is really a good idea; should I just forget about them and move on with my own life? If she's just using him then he deserves it. I am brought back to reality when Mr. Wilson answers.

"Hello."

"Hi Mr. Wilson, this is Mrs. Grey."

"Oh Mrs. Grey how can I help you?" he asks.

"I need you to look into Alexia Reilly's past for me."

"Alright, give me a day and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks, the sooner the better, I don't mind paying more if it means getting it sooner okay?" with that I hang up.

It's going to be a long day until I know the truth about this home wrecker. Well, if there is anything to find.

**A day later…**

My phone rings, when I go to check who it is I see Mr. Wilson's name. I answer quickly.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Hi Mr. Wilson." I say.

"So, I found quite a bit, would you like to come down to my office?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon, Thanks."

**CPOV**

It's a lonely Saturday by myself at Escala, missing the life I had with my wife and son. I didn't know what I had until now, now that I don't have them. Nothing has been the same since Ana found out about Alexia. I need to fix this. I need my family back. Then I suddenly hear the elevator ping. The only person who knows the code to get in is Ana the staff uses the staff doors. A suddenly feel excited to see her and hoping she's here to forgive me.

"Ana! What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Well, frankly, yes. A pleasant surprise though."

"Not for long," her smile is glacial and does not reach her eyes.

"Are you busy, do you have...company?"

"Ana I'm never too busy for you, and if by company you mean Alexia, I told you I ended it."

"Mmmmm hmmm. Well I was kind of hoping she would be here. I have something I want to share with you and I'll only share it with both of you."

"What's this about Ana?" my voice takes on a hard edge.

"What are you playing at?" I say really getting angry.

"Oh no, you'll find out when your...sweetheart gets here."

"I'm not calling her. Now tell me what's going on." Shrugging her shoulders she states, "Oh well, suit yourself, you'll find out with the rest of the world then." and turns to leave.

"Ana wait!" he picks up his Blackberry and dials. She listens to his side of the conversation.

"Hello...I'd like you to come by the penthouse...no, now, can you make it...yes, alright twenty minutes...okay, bye."

"Would you like something to drink Ana?" I ask.

"No thank you." she answers sweetly with a smile.

"You look well."

"I feel well." Ana says.

"How is Teddy this morning, I really miss being at home with you two."

"Well that's new...when you had us at home you couldn't wait to be somewhere, anywhere else. Funny how life works, huh?"

I close my eyes, opening them slowly pinning Ana with a pleading gaze. "Ana please I will spend my life trying to make this up to you. I am sorry, I was wrong."

"Not as sorry as you will be, and yes you were very, very wrong. I'm going to go to the security office and wait for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and she never was." I growl.

"Semantics." She hisses back over her shoulder.

**APOV**

I wasn't in the security suite 5 minutes before the elevator pings and a visibly excited Alexia breezes through the door.

"Think she's anxious?" I smirk at Taylor who is failing at being impassive. He doesn't answer.

"Showtime." and I step out of the security suite.

I round the corner of the kitchen and overhear Alexia breathe, "I knew you'd call and want me back." So it's true he did end it. But so what, what's done is done.

I smile to myself when I see Alexia's expression slowly melt from her face once she sees me.

"What the..." She takes a step back from Christian.

"What is she doing here?"

"This is her penthouse too...and she called this little tete-a-tete, meeting." Christian says taking a step himself.

"Please ladies, have a seat." He sweeps his arms in the direction of the living room.

"No thank you," I state dryly.

"I wouldn't sit on those couches with a borrowed ass. No telling where you two have been fucking. And I know my husband well, he likes to cover all available surfaces."

I need to do what I came here to do, so I quickly get to the point.

"I've taken a page from my husband's book." Looking squarely at Alexia.

"And did some digging, in preparation for naming you as a co respondent in my divorce action." Both Christian and Alexia look stricken.

"And I managed to dig up that little Miss. Reilly has wrecked another marriage, family, and career. Does the name Brian Sullivan ring a bell?" Alexia visibly pales. Ana smiles, a genuine smile for the first time in weeks.

"How...how do you know about that?" Alexia all but shouts. "You can't go around digging into my past. That's illegal."

"Of course it's not. Alexia dear, people are investigated everyday." I say sweetly.

"Christian, you have to stop her." She's screeching now.

"Is it true?" His tone is low and lethal. The time bomb is ticking.

"It's not what you think, not how she's trying to make it sound." She's pleading. "Please Christian, listen."

"Is. It. True. She shrinks back from his burning glare.

"He and his wife were already talking about seperating, I had nothing to do with it."

"So all that...Christian I'm scared, you're married...I'm not a home wrecker was just a performance. An act to keep me thinking you were just a sweet, innocent girl caught up in an overwhelming attraction.

God he really is an idiot if he fell for that.

"No, Christian..."

"ENOUGH!" He roars. "It's time for you to go."

"Is she staying?" How childish I think.

"SHE, is my wife. Don't worry about what she and I do, you on the other hand will be leaving even if I have to drag you out by your hair." Fifty shades just showed up.

"Christian." She whispers her eyes stretched wide.

"NOW!"

She rises from her seat, "Christian, I love you..."

"Alexia," He cuts her off. "I don't want to hear another word from you, there is nothing left between us, it's over. See yourself out."

She walks stiffly from the living room, I hope I never see her again. I turn my attention to Christian, and begin a slow applause.

Clap...clap...clap...clap. "Wow, that was quite a show." I want to piss him off. "But it changes nothing, I will still be filing for divorce, first thing Monday morning."


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

Clap...clap...clap...clap. "Wow, that was quite a show." I want to piss him off. "But it changes nothing, I will still be filing for divorce, first thing Monday morning."

We stare each other down. Tension and fear, are rolling off of him in waves. My beautiful, broken man. But I will not feel sorry for him, he created this mess we now find ourselves in. His callous disregard for my feelings, his blatant disrespect of our marriage, his heart breaking ignorance of how this would affect our son is steeling my resolve to see this through.

"I hope you have retained counsel." I mutter.

"Ana, this isn't you, you are not vindictive and bitter." He slowly stalks toward me.

"I resent that characterization Christian. You're right, I am neither, vindictive nor, bitter. I am angry as hell and heartbroken and I refuse to be your doormat."

I realize what he is trying to do and stop him cold, raising my arm out straight, palm side out in the universal gesture of stop. "I know what you are trying to do, I won't be distracted or seduced. Your sexpertise no longer works on me."

"Why don't we just see, how unaffected you are." A sly smile gracing his beautiful face.

"No Christian, I have no interest in you, ever again, putting your hands on me."

"Very well Anastasia, have it your way." He says turning suddenly cold, aloof.

"What do you expect Christian, how did you expect for me to feel after you stood in your office professing that another woman meant as much to you as me…your wife, the mother of your son."

His expression softens.

"I quote, 'Ana you mean everything to me, but so does Alexia.' You should have just kicked me square in my gut, it would have hurt less."

His shoulders slump, I continue.

"You threatened to take my son from me. You weren't concerned if your words were crushing me, shattering my soul. You didn't care if I stayed or left, but your son wasn't going anywhere. Your resources are limitless, and you can be ruthless in the pursuit of what you want. I know you think of me as naïve, but I am no fool. You've sufficiently scared the shit out of me. I feel like I need to protect myself... from you."

He winces, he too holds his hands up, "Ana, stop…please." His voice is a mere whisper. "You're killing me. I have behaved like a barbarian, I have no excuse, I'm so sorry."

I want to go to him…to soothe and comfort him, but I won't, and it hurts me. I can't show him weakness, he'll run over me if I show him any compassion, I must remain strong. I can do it, I can do this for my son, for myself.

"I'm surprised, you usually do your due diligence. Am I to assume you didn't do a background check, did she sign your NDA? How is it that you were unaware of her past behavior, how did you get caught with your pants around your ankles, so to speak?" I goad him.

Mr. Mercurial is back to angry. I think I'd rather deal with angry Fifty, sad Fifty breaks my heart.

"Of course I did a background check. That wouldn't have come up in a standard inquiry." He bites out. "She hadn't been expelled, or sued, so there was no public record. I guess Welch didn't see the need to dig further."

"My guy did." I say.

"Who are you using?" He tries for non-chalant.

"Oh, uh-uh, I'm not giving you that information." I say shaking my head.

"Look, I need to get home to Teddy. We'll keep in touch, I guess once your served we'll need to meet in conference. Well, Christian till then. Take care." I turn and head for the elevator.

Within seconds he's by my side. I notice his long, slim fingers as he hits the call button.

"I'd like to come by and spend some time with Teddy this afternoon, will that be alright?"

"Why don't you send Taylor for him, he can bring him back here." I counter. I really don't want to play happy family with him.

"This apartment is no place for a toddler; I want to play with him in the meadow, take him walking down by the sound."

I gaze up at him for a long moment. "Fine, just call before you come." The elevator pings. I step into the car. Christian stands in the door so that they can't shut. I panic. If he gets in this elevator I'm a goner. I don't do well with him in small, tight spaces. Our chemistry is strong, too overwhelming for my fragile hold on control. Thankfully he stops at the door.

"Are you still seeing Miller?"

"That Christian, is none of your business." I place my hand flat on his chest and push forward until he is backed away from the door. I remove my hand and the doors glide shut.

* * *

The weekend went by so fast, Christian spent most of Saturday with Teddy, and Sunday was just another lazy day with my little boy. Teddy started acting strange after dinner. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he is not my normal happy little boy. I decide an early bedtime is in order so I quickly bathe him and get him all tucked in bed. After laying with him for a bit I turn to check on him and he is sound a sleep. I am suddenly really tired so I head to bed early too.

The next morning I wake up to an empty spot beside me. I can't deny I miss Christian, I miss waking up next to him looking at his beautiful face. But after what happen on Saturday we can't ever be again. Will I ever be able to feel that way about anyone else? Will I ever love again? Right now that seems impossible. Oh Christian, why did you do me like that; I thought our love was good, but I misunderstood. All you had to do was say you didn't love me anymore and I would have understood. I would have respected you more then I do now for cheating.

My heart will always belong to Christian even though he's the one who broke it. Everything has changed so much in a matter of weeks. This is definitely affecting Teddy he's been acting up lately. I know he's still young but he is really smart for his age. He knows I'm upset. I've been trying to pretend everything is okay but I just can't do it anymore.

I am suppose to meet with Mrs. Lidia Paterson today. We are going to go through the papers before we serve Christian with the divorce petition.

I want him to feel the way I do, but I know better then that. I can't believe I kissed Jason; I feel so bad for using Jason to make my husband jealous. I need to apologize to him. He's an amazing guy and I would never want to hurt him. I'm just not ready to date and it wasn't fair of me to put him in that situation.

Then I realize it's almost breakfast time. I need to prepare something for Teddy. I quickly dress and brush my hair and teeth. I head to the kitchen and I am stopped by Gail rushing me out of the kitchen.

"Ana I'm here to help, please, I will feel better if you let me do all the cooking."

"Alright Gail, something light please."

I walk into Christians office. I look at the pictures on his desk; one is of me and him looking so happy and in love. The other two are of Teddy from when we went on vacation to Cancun when he was eight months. After breakfast I change quickly and head downstairs; I'm waiting for my lawyer to show up. I'm sitting in the living room thankful that Teddy slept in this morning. My poor little boy I think his getting sick, he's been acting really strange since last night, extra sleep will be good for him. Five minutes later I hear the door bell and within seconds I see Gail and Ms. Lidia, as I stand to greet her she reaches for my hand.

"Mr. Grey."

"Please, call me Ana."

"Very well Ana."

"So I have the papers all drawn up, all I need is your signature and Mr. Grey will be served soon. But let me ask you this first, are you sure you and your husband can't work this out?"

Can we work it out I think to myself? No. I have to respect myself; I can't let him think he can sleep around and still get to come home to me.

"No. Where do I sign?" I answer.

"Very well...just sign here and down here."

"When will you serve him with the papers?" I ask her.

"We will send them out today, he should get them no later than tomorrow." she lets me know.

I need to be ready. I know Christian will react very badly, even thought I made it clear I would be doing it. I really don't want to deal with him. I just hope he signs the papers without any problems.

After walking Ms. Lidia to the door I decide to go check on Teddy, see how he is feeling. When I walk into his room he's laying in his bed. Gail lets me know she thinks he might have a fever. I reach out to touch his forehead. It is really hot. I quickly go into the bathroom and look for the thermometer and check his temperature. What I was afraid of, my little boy has a fever. Walking back to the bathroom I reach up into a cabinet and pull out the Children's Advil. As I make my way back to his room he's wide awake. When I reach to pull him out of bed to hold him in my arms he whines. When I touch his stomach it feels swollen. As soon as I put him back down on the bed he vomits all over himself. I am really worried now, so I decide to call Grace. I quickly grab the phone and dial her number.

"Hello."

"Hi Grace, it's Ana."

"Oh, hello darling."

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm not sure what to do. Teddy's not feeling good he has a high fever, and when I went to touch his belly he cried out in pain. It feels swollen and he just vomited."

"Oh my poor little boy, Ana I think it's best you bring him into the hospital. I will let them know you're on the way and I will meet you there. Is Christian there with you?"

Then it hits me, they don't know what's going on between us. I will need to contact Christian; he needs to know what's going on with his son. I ask Gail to get Teddy ready while I call Christian. I'm nervous but this is for Teddy.

"Ana?"

"Hi Christian please don't panic but there is something wrong with Teddy. We are on our way to the hospital. I've already called Grace, she's going to meet us there."

"What's wrong with Teddy. Why didn't you call me sooner Ana, this is my son you're talking about. I will see you there." with that he hangs up.

When we walk into the hospital Grace is already waiting for us. She leads us to a room where she quickly starts checking Teddy. After couple of minutes she walks out and ask us to follow her. When we are standing outside the door she lets us know that all the test are showing that Teddy has appendicitis

"He will have to have surgery. It's a very common surgery he will be good to go home the next day. I know it's a very scary thing but he will be fine. Dr. Johnson will be performing the surgery, he is a very good doctor and I promise you he will take excellent care of Teddy." she says.

"Oh my poor baby."

"When will he go into surgery?" Christian asks.

"Within the next hour."

"He's going to be okay, right, Grace?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Ana, he's going to be just fine, this is a really common surgery."

"Thanks Grace for being here."

"Oh Ana, he's my grandson, I would do anything for him."

We walk back into his room. Teddy's sound a sleep. I am thankful for the painkillers, my baby finally stopped crying. I am glad Christian is here for his son. I can see in his face how worried he is. All I want to do is hold him in my arms kiss him but I cant even do that. I feel so alone with no one to lean on. Then I hear Christian talking to me.

"Everything will be alright you know that right Ana?"

"Oh Christian I'm just so scared he's just a little boy."

"I know I'm scared too, but he's a strong little boy." he says.

An hour later the nurse comes into the room letting us know they will be taking Teddy in for surgery now. I kiss my little boy on his forehead, so does Christian and they take him away.

While we are waiting in the waiting room I hear my cell phone buzz, I quickly check it and I see an email from Jose.

**To: Anastasia**

**From: Jose**

**Subject: need to talk**

**Dear Ana, we need to talk, please let me know when it would be a good time to meet. It is really important.**

I wonder what Jose wants. I will email him back later, right now I am too nervous to worry about anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV**

I can't believe Teddy has an appendicitis, my poor little boy, but he will be back to his old self in no time. As I'm sitting in the waiting room all I want to do is hold Ana, I want to be there for her, but she wont let me. I miss her so much. This is all my fault. I should have known better then to cheat on her. My head is spinning; I feel light-headed; I need some fresh air. I head out the door, while I'm standing by the entrance someone I don't know approaches me.

"Are you Christian Grey?" He asks.

"Who the fuck are you?" I can see Taylor making his way to us.

"Just answer my question. Are you Christian Grey?"

"Yes I am." I answer, Taylor is by my side now.

"You've been served." With that he walks away.

My knees are weak, I feel like everything is crashing down. Taylor grabs me by the arm and sits me down on a bench. I am trying to control myself. I quickly open the envelope and my biggest fear comes true, Ana filed for divorce. I quickly put it away, I can't read it right now. My breathing gets heavier, then I see my mother running towards me.

"What's wrong Christian, you're shaking?" then she notices the envelope in my hands and takes it from me, I can't stop her, before I know it she is reading it.

"Oh my Christian, why didn't you tell us what was happening?"

I can't speak at this point, I feel like this is unreal.

"Taylor, help me get him inside; I think he's having a panic attack." Grace says.

With that my mother and Taylor help me up. The next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed, how long have a been out and why am I here, I can't remember. Then I see Ana standing by the door.

**APOV**

The waiting is driving me crazy. I need to know my Teddy is okay. When I turn I notice Christian is gone, I wonder where he went. I decide to go grab a cup of tea, when I come back Grace is waiting for me. I quickly rush into the waiting area knowing she must have news about Teddy.

"Hi Grace, do we have any news about Teddy?"

"No, he's not out of surgery yet. That's not why I'm here Ana, I need you to tell me why you are divorcing my son."

How did she find out about the divorce? I know Christian didn't tell anyone yet, neither have I, well, only Kate. But she wouldn't say anything or would she?

"I don't know if this is the right time to talk about it, maybe you should ask your son what he did."

"Well my son just had a panic attack, seems to me it had to do with him being served with divorce papers. He's my son Ana, I need to know what's going on."

"Fine, if you really want to know, your son broke my heart, he cheated on me that's why I'm divorcing him."

"Oh Ana I didn't know, I'm sorry, I can't believe my son was so stupid to ruin what he had. You're an amazing woman Ana and I am sorry he broke your heart, but he's laying in a bed right now maybe you should go see him."

"What room is he in?"

"213," she says.

As I make my way to his room, I wonder if he knows that I'm asking for half or Grey Enterprises. I suddenly feel really bad for doing that, but I can't back down now. When I reach the room I see Christian laying in the bed sleeping. Oh Christian, I'm sorry you had to be served today, but this is all your fault.

Then I see Christian's eyes on me, we don't say anything we just look at each other for a long while. Then I break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Ana please don't divorce me." Christian begs with tears in his eyes. "Please give me the chance to make this right."

"I'm sorry this had to end this way. I wish things were different, but they're not Christian; it's best you accept this, for your own good."

"NO! NEVER ANA..." he shouting.

I walk out the room, I can I feel the tears coming and I can't let him see me that way ever again. When I get back to the waiting room Dr. Johnson lets me know the surgery went well and that I should be able to see Teddy soon. I am so thankful my Teddy's okay. I make my way back to Christian's room to give him the update on our son's condition. I'm sure he would like to know Teddy is out of surgery. My cell phone buzzes, I pull it from my purse and see that it is an email.

**From: Jose**

**To: Ana**

**Subject: IT'S URGENT!**

**Please, we need to meet TODAY. I am willing to come meet you wherever you are, let me know.**

I wonder what Jose wants; this is the second email he has sent me today. I decide to write him back it must be really important.

**From: Ana**

**To: Jose**

**Subject: what's wrong**

**I am actually at Seattle Children's Hospital, Teddy just had emergency surgery. I will explain what happened when I see you. Meet me here in the cafeteria in an hour. Does that work for you? You are starting to scare me Jose; is something wrong with you? See you soon. **

**JOPOV**

**Three weeks earlier… **

I am so excited to go to Seattle for a meeting with The Seattle Times, maybe I will get a chance to see Ana and Kate. It's been a long time since we met for coffee. I wonder how they've been doing? Maybe after the meeting tonight I can give them a call and see if they are up to hanging out. I have to meet with the Photo Editor of the Seattle Times newspaper they have asked me to do a spread for them. I agreed knowing I would get a chance to see Ana again. We agreed to meet at Wild Ginger for dinner, and drinks.

When I get to the restaurant I am waiting for Jenny McLean to arrive, as I turn my head to face the waiter to order a drink I see Christian walking in to the restaurant, with a young woman. Oh it must be Ana I suddenly get really excited, I wouldn't mind saying hello to her. Then I suddenly realize that it isn't Ana with him. Maybe he's just in a business meeting, for all I know that's what he's doing. Then I'm shocked again when I see her touch his hand and reach in for a scorching kiss and he doesn't push her away. I am suddenly getting really angry. I pull out my camera and without them noticing I take a couple of pictures. When Jenny shows up I ask her if she would mind going to a different restaurant; she asks why, and I tell her I just don't like anything on the menu, she laughs and agrees.

When I get back to my hotel, I don't know what I should do. Should I tell Ana? Should I just delete these pictures and forget what I've seen. I don't want to hurt Ana, but it is not fair what he is doing to her. She has the right to know the truth. I am so angry I could kill him. Then I get an idea. Why should he get everything in life, the perfect woman and family. I decide everyone should know the real Christian Grey. I reach for my phone and call a friend who works at "Ok" magazine.

"Hey Mike, it's Jose."

"Oh hey Jose, what's going on?"

"I have something you might be interested in."

"And what would that be?"

"I have pictures of Christian Grey kissing a woman who isn't his wife." I say.

"Holy shit Jose, you better not be playing with me, are you selling them?"

"I don't care about the money, I am friends with his wife and I am really mad for what his doing to her, he needs to pay for this."

"Alright, send them over and I will make sure they are in next weeks magazine."

Then I realize Ana should be the first one to know the truth so I decide to send her the pictures.

"No, I need you to release them in three weeks, that's the only way I will give you the pictures, do you agree?"

"Fine Jose, we have a deal."

**Two weeks later..**

I need to talk to Ana. She needs to know how things happened before she finds out from someone else. I am scared she will hate me for what I have done. I should have never sold the pictures but I can't do anything about it now. I was just so angry Christian gets away with everything, it's just not fair. He got the girl and he still chose to cheat on her. I would have given everything to be with her. I don't expect her to forgive me, but I would rather she knows the truth from me, then be blindsided when she sees the magazine. I tried stopping them from publishing them but it was to late. I should never have done this. I was blind with rage when I did this. She needs to know that I didn't mean to hurt her. I should send her an email, see if she can meet with me soon. The magazine is suppose to be released on Friday.

How am I going to explain to Ana that I, one of her best friends, sent her pictures of her husband cheating on her. Then sold them to one of the most famous gossip rags in the country. I need to tell her today, then I decide to email her.

**To: Anastasia **

**From: Jose**

**Subject: we need to talk**

**Dear Ana, we need to talk, please let me know when it would be a good time to meet. It is really important.**

After an hour has passed and she hasn't answered me. I decide to email her again, I need to see her.

**From: Jose**

**To: Ana**

**Subject: IT'S URGENT!**

**Please we need to meet today. I am willing to come meet you wherever you are, let me know.**

Then finally she answers me.

**From: Ana**

**To: Jose**

**Subject: what's wrong**

**I am actually at Seattle Childrens's Hospital Teddy just had emergency surgery. I will explain what happened when I see you. Meet me here in the cafeteria in an hour. Does that work for you? You are starting to scare me Jose, is something wrong with you? See you then. **

I quickly return her email.

**To: Ana**

**From: Jose**

**Subject: thanks**

**I will see you there. **

I really hope Teddy's fine, I know this is not the best time to tell her this but I need to do this.

AlPOV

I can't believe she had me terrified for a second, but my friend at the courthouse says that Washington abolished alienation of affection laws in the 80's. So Ana can posture all she wants, there's nothing she can do to me. And if she's dumb enough to divorce Christian I'll snap him right up. I know he was falling for me. I won't be left on the outside this time, this time I will get my man.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, but i been having writers block. Also i would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoy my story. **

I'm sitting at a table in the cafeteria wondering what our lives are going to be like now. Wondering if Christian has read the divorce petition. I am really getting worried now, Jose was suppose to be here ten minutes ago. I wonder what he needs to talk to me about, I hope he's okay. It sounded like it was something really important he needed to talk about. I decide to buy a tea while I wait. I'm so happy Teddy's out of surgery. My poor little boy. All I want to do is be with him right now, but we still have to wait a little bit until he is allowed visitors. Then I see my friend, walking towards me looking like he hasn't slept in days, not his usual self. Something about him is different, he looks sad. I can see pain in his brown eyes.

"Hi Jose, what's wrong you look horrible."

"Oh Ana there is so much I need to tell you, please promise you wont hate me after I'm done telling you what I'm here to tell you."

"Jose your scaring me, please sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"Promise me Ana."

"I promise."

"Ana I'm the one who sent you the pictures of Christian cheating."

He tells me how everything happened. I'm shacking, I feel worse then I did yesterday after what I just heard. How am I suppose to trust anyone. Everyone who I care about keep lying to me. I can't take this anymore, but then if he hadn't done that then I would never had found out about Christian and Alexia. Then when I didn't think it could get worse he tells me he has given the pictures to Ok! Magazine and they will be releasing them soon.

"How could you Jose!?"

"I'm sorry Ana, I couldn't just let him get away with cheating on you. I care about you too much to let him walk all over you."

"I get that, but you could have just come to me and told me, you didn't have to send me the pictures and, sell them to that magazine." I say.

"I wasn't thinking Ana, I feel so bad for it, I was just so blinded by anger."

"I don't even know what else to say Jose; I'm so hurt right now. I'm angry mostly because you didn't think how this would affect Teddy."

With sorrow in his eyes, Jose answers. "Ana I'm sorry I didn't think about that, I am the worse person alive."

"I need to get back to my son. I just don't know what to say to you right now. Goodbye Jose." With that I stand up and walk away.

* * *

It's been a long three weeks since I found out about Christian cheating. I just wish I could close my eyes and erase all of this, go back to when we were happy in love. Then I suddenly feel so sick to my stomach. I run into the washroom, throwing up all my breakfast. As I get up, I look at myself in the mirror, I can't let him destroy my life; this is not the end, this is the beginning of a new me. A new life with Teddy. At that point I realise that I can't continue to act this way. I need to pull myself together for Teddy. He doesn't deserve a mother who lets everyone walk all over her. With that I walk out the door, I need to go see my son. When I get to the waiting area Christian is standing talking to Dr. Johnson.

"Hello Mrs. Grey as I was telling your husband.

I roll my eyes, at that. I am not longer Mrs. Grey, well in my heart I'm not. " I would prefer if you call me Ana, thanks."

"Very well, Ana, as I was saying Teddy is doing really well, you can see him now if you would like. I think he will be good to go home in two days. He is still sleeping, but you can wait in his room until he wakes."

"Alright, thanks Dr. Johnson, for everything."

As I make my way to Teddy's room Christian stops me.

"So you actually did it." He won't look at me.

"I told you I was." I say, my voice is low, tone sad.

"We need to talk Christian, there is something I need to tell you."

Christian grabs me by the arm and we walk to an office. There is a nurse in the room, he demands she let as use the office and she agrees, another woman falling for Christians looks.

He looks at me inpatient and says " Talk Ana."

"I never really told you how I found out about you cheating. Well someone sent me pictures of you and Alexia. The day of Teddy's birthday party. Well the person who sent them...was Jose. He saw you with Alexia and took it upon himself to show your true colors. Oh, and he also gave them to Ok! Magazine and they are going to be publish them." I say with a smile on my face. I can't deny I am happy he's angry.

I've never seen Christian this angry, I've seen him really angry but not this angry.

"Oh, also, I hope your okay with what I asked for in the settlement of our divorce."

With a shocked look on his face he says. " What are you talking about."

"Oh you don't know yet, you didn't read your papers. I am asking for half of Grey Enterprises and our house, plus full custody of Teddy."

He grabs my arms and shakes me, pushing me against the wall, his eyes never leaving mine. I have never seen him this way. I try to push him off me but I can't. Then he quickly realises what his done.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to" he tries to touch my face but I knee him and within seconds he's on the ground holding his manhood.

I run out of the room and make my way to Teddy's room.

When I walk into Teddy's room he's sleeping. I quickly move to him and kiss his forehead. I can feel Christian staring at me. I turn around to face him, I give him the dirties look, then turn back around to face my son, who's finally waking up.

"Hi Teddy." I say. " Mommy and Daddy are here for you."

After feeding Teddy some Jello, he goes back to sleep. The doctor lets us know that it is okay for him to sleep that much, and that he will be back to his normal self soon.

Christian steps toward me, but before he can say anything I interrupt him.

"Did you sign the papers yet?"

"I will never sign them I told you Ana I will not give you up."

"Fuck you Christian, you broke my heart I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" thankful that Teddy's a sleep and can't hear what we are saying.

"Please get out, I cant even look at you right now, not after what you just did. You can come back when Teddy wakes up. I hope your balls hurt...a lot." I can't be in the same room with him; I will slap him if I am.

Stunned, Christian walks out of the room.

**CPOV**

When will Ana understand that I will not sign the divorce papers, she is mine. I know I fucked up but I still love her, I will do anything in my power to get her back. I cant believe I put my hands on her like that. I have never gotten that angry. I need to find out if what she said is true. It can't be. The Ana I know would never do something like that, was that always what she wanted, my money? Without her nothing matters anymore, she can take it all. I am dead inside, the one person I truly love is leaving me, and it's all my fault. I am going to kill Jose for doing what he did. I need to stop the pictures from being released, it could destroy my reputation if they get out. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket an dial Welch.

"I need you to look into Ok! Magazine having pictures of me with Alexia, pay them what ever they want, but stop the release."

"Very well sir." with that I hang up.

**A/N : just because he wants to stop the release doesnt mean he will get his wish more drama coming christians way stay tune:)..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

What goes up most come down

Anything that has risen must eventually fall down.

**4 hours earlier...**

Today is the day they will release Teddy from the hospital. I am so thankful my little boy is okay, and starting to look again like the happy little boy he was before all of this happened. Christian had to leave for an emergency at work but he promised he would be back before Teddy is released. I am thankful he isn't here, I am tired of fighting and really could use some space. Teddy is sleeping at the moment so I decide to check my emails. As I'm going through junk mail I stop at an email from Jason.

From: Jason Miller

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: wondering

Hello Ana, I have been thinking about you and wanted to know how you were doing. If you ever need anyone to talk to I am here for you. I would love to see you again, soon. Let me know maybe we could get together for coffee or something.

I've been meaning to call him and apologize for the whole kiss thing, but with everything that's been going own I forgot to. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. He is such a nice man. I quickly respond to his email.

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Jason Miller

Subject: Cafeteria

Jason I've been meaning to call you. My life is a little hectic at the moment. I would love to have coffee, maybe you could come to me. I am at Seattle Children's Hospital. Long story that I will explain to you when you get here. Let me know if you can.

Every time I think about him I can't help but smile. He is a good part of me, my first teenager love. He will always have a special spot in my heart. I quickly check my email to see if he's responded.

From: Jason Miller

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: would love to

Yes, I will meet you there, See you soon Ana.

The morning goes by so fast. I have packed all of Teddy's things; we are just waiting for the doctor's approval to leave. I ask the nurse to keep an eye on Teddy for me, as I make my way to the door I let Sawyer know I am headed to the cafeteria for a tea and to stay with Teddy, he agrees and I make my way. When I get to the cafeteria, I order a tea and take a seat. Within seconds I see Jason looking for me, I put my hand up and wave to him. As soon as he sees me he walks toward me, and his whole facial expression changes. He has the sexiest smile.

"Hi Jason," I say.

"Ana, so what are you doing here?"

"My son had surgery, he had to have an appendectomy, but he's all better now; he is being released today."

"Oh, I am glad your little boy is okay."

"Jason I've been meaning to call you. I feel bad; I have been ignoring your calls ever since we went out for dinner. I just felt horrible after I kissed you; I should have never done that. I am still married and I am not like that."

"It's okay Ana, I understand. I can't deny I still have feelings for you, but I am not going to push you if your not ready. Trust me I don't want to be your rebound."

After talking for a bit, I realized I better get back to Teddy.

"I really need to get back to Teddy, but it was nice seeing you again. Let's meet again soon?"

"Yes we should. How about I walk you back to Teddy's room."

"Thanks Jason," with that we walk to Teddy's room. When we get to Teddy's room I stop at the door, as me and Jason are talking Christian shows up. He looks really angry, but I could care less, I continue talking to Jason acting like I don't know he's there. Then Christian gets closer and interrupts us.

"Ana."

"Christian," I say really annoyed.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I am Jason Miller." Jason says really friendly.

Christian shakes his hand, but I know he is holding his anger in.

"Well Ana, it was nice seeing you again. I hope Teddy feels better and just let me know when you want to go out again." With that he hugs me and gives Christian a look letting him know he's interested.

When I go to turn around and enter the room Christian pulls my arm and whispers in my ear.

"I know what your doing, so fucking stop it Ana." Without saying anything I pull my arm from his hold and make my way into Teddy's room.

Finally after waiting a while we are given the approve release and we are getting everything ready to leave. I can't wait to get home I am tired of this hospital room. I know Teddy will love to be in his own bed and be able to play with his toys. When we get to the door Taylor is waiting for us with the car. We put Teddy in his car seat and we make our way home. Christian is sitting beside me a little to close. His hands are touching my leg. I know he's doing it on purpose. I quickly smack his hand off. I am glad Teddy isn't paying attention to us. Christian's cell phone rings and he answers it.

"Grey," he says.

"I told you, pay whatever they want."

"I don't give a fuck, deal with it, don't call me until is dealt with." He hangs up.

**4 hours later..**

Finally got Teddy to go to sleep, he really needs to take it easy, but he doesn't want to be in bed anymore. Well he's a 1 year old wanting to be on the move, I don't blame him. As I lay in bed, I think about everything that's been going on. Then I hear my cell phone ringing, I am looking for it, I can't seem to find it. I see it laying on top of a pile of clothes.

"Hello," I say.

"Ana, what's going on. Are you okay?"

"Kate, yea I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I ask

"Well with the pictures, I thought you would be in need of a friend right now."

"Pictures..." then it hits me.

"Yeah, they're all over TMZ."

"I don't really want to talk about it Kate." I really want to end this conversation.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No I'm fine."

"Alright, but if you need anything call me. Steele you're my best friend; I am here for you whenever you need me. You know that right?" she says sounding really emotional.

"I know Kate, I am just not ready to talk about it yet. I will call you when I am okay." With that we hang up the phone. I pull my laptop and check TMZ. I want to see what they posted. I thought Jose said they would be releasing them on Friday, and they were released by a different gossip blog. I am shocked to read the article, I don't know if I should feel angrier, hurt or just offended.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TMZ**

Multi Billionaire Christian Grey found cheating on his wife. If you don't believe us we have the proof, pictures of him and his mistress in action. Our anonymous source tells us Christian Grey has been cheating on his lovely wife Anastasia Grey for months with Alexia Reilly, daughter of James Reilly, successful owner of Reilly Marketing Group. We have also heard Anastasia Grey has file for divorce and will settle for nothing less then half of everything Christian Grey owns. Who would of thought she looked like such an innocent girl, but she will end up with millions of dollars. It's just another day in the life of Christian Grey, one thing we can say, he has good taste.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hate Christian more then ever right now. This is all his fault.

* * *

**CPOV**

Welch better be able to stop this magazine from releasing the pictures, I can't put Ana and Teddy through that. My reputation will be destroyed. After dropping Ana and Teddy home and making sure my little boy is okay, I leave. I wish I could stay with Ana, I miss her, just looking at her makes me want to make her mine. How could I be so stupid I lost the most amazing women. When we get to Escala I head to my office. When I hear my phone ring I answer immediately hoping it's good news.

"Hi Mr. Grey I have some bad news."

"What is it?" I ask hoping it's not what I think it is.

"It seems someone has released the pictures. I had came to an agreement with the magazine, they were about to hand over the pictures, but one of their employees seems to have released them. We still don't know who it was, but I assure you I will find out."

"Fuck... You had one job and you couldn't even fucking do it." I hang up.

What am I fucking going to do now. Then I am interrupted by noise coming from the hallway.

"I need to speak to him now. I don't care, you better get your hand off me,"

"Fuck you Taylor."

Just what I fucking needed, Alexia is here. I walk out, and I am face to face with her.

"Christian they wouldn't let me see you."

"What do you want?" I am really pissed at this point.

"Have you seen TMZ, they release pictures of us. They're making it seem like I'm a home wrecker. You need to fix this Christian, you fucking have to. I am nothing like what they are trying to make me out to be. I didn't make you be with me, you had a choice so stop acting like it was all my fault."

"Alexia I am in no mood to deal with your drama right now."

"If you don't fix this I will make sure everyone knows the real you. I am not going down by myself. Yeah, people are going to think you're a jerk husband whose wife didn't give him what he needed and had to look for it outside his marriage. But me, everyone will see me as a whore and everyone will hate me. I am not going down by myself, so fix this."

"Don't you fucking threaten me Alexia I will ruin you."

"I truly did love you Christian, but don't mistake that for weakness." With that she walks out leaving me angrier then ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

Christian has been calling me non stop. Why can't he understand I need space. I can't even look at him; I am hurting. The one person I gave my heart to broke it into a thousand pieces. I need to move on, I hate that we have to meet today. Hopefully he will sign the divorce papers. My lawyer is trying to get me ready in case we have to take it to a judge, but I hope it doesn't come to that. It would take months that way. I need to shower and get ready. I decide I need to look really good to show Christian what he has lost. I am standing in my closet wondering what I should wear. I see my black Dior short dress; I pair it with my black stilettos. I straighten my hair and do my make up light. Then I am distracted by the sound of my cell phone. I quickly answer it.

"Hi Ana."

"Hi Lidia," I say.

"Change of plans, Christian's lawyers have contacted me and they would like to have the meeting in his office."

"Fine, I will meet you there."

"Very well, I will see you then Ana."

I quickly finish getting ready and make my way downstairs. I grab my purse and keys, and I let Gail know I should be back just in time for lunch and thank her for watching Teddy. When I get in the car I realize how nervous I am. I haven't seen Christian since he dropped us off after Teddy was released from the hospital and that was a week ago. I am getting really tired of all the paparazzi at the gate, and the fact that I can't drive myself is making me even more mad. When we get to the GEH building I am welcomed to more paparazzi. Sawyer helps me out and is making sure no one gets in my face. Finally all the camera flashing stops when I get in the door. I am greeted by the security man by the door and I am let in as I head to the elevator. I wonder when this will all stop. When I get to the top floor I get out and I am greeted by Christian.

"Ana."

"Christian," I say.

"It's really nice seeing you," he says.

"Too bad I can't say the same."

He has a hurt look on his face. "Your lawyer is here already, they are waiting for us in the meeting room."

We make our way to the room, I take a seat beside my lawyer, and he sits by his.

"Well, should we get started?" Lidia says.

"Mr. Grey is not willing to sign the divorce papers, he is willing to go to a marriage counselor and he's wants to work on the marriage."

"Well my client wishes to end the marriage and does not want to fix it or work on it, since Mr. Grey cheated on her."

I can feel Christian staring at me. I am trying not to look at him, I don't want to cry. Then I hear him speak.

"I know you hate me, I know I hurt you. Please don't give up on us," he says.

I am getting really irritated, I quickly stand up and scream." Everyone OUTTTT!"

Everyone quickly leaves and I am left sitting in front of Christian. We are looking at each other neither of us saying anything, then I break the silence.

"I will give you one chance Christian to say to me whatever you need to say, but after this IT'S over you need to let me go."

"Ana..." he gets up from his chair, he gets closer to me."Everything changed when I saw you from black and white to color, it was so easy to love you. You were everything I truly needed. I fucked up if you give me a chance I will make everything better. My life is getting out of control, but the only thing I care about is not losing you, the woman I love."

"Christian I.." before I can say anything I'm in his arms his lips are on mine. I can't fight it any longer, this is what I've been missing so much. The man I love, he is right in front of me telling me how he feels. But I could never forgive him for what he has done. With that I stop the kiss, I put my hand on his face and look into his eyes.

"I will always love you Christian, but I can't pretend this didn't happen. You need to move on, because I am."

With that I head to the door and call everyone back into the room. Christian whispers something into his lawyers ear.

"Well where were we. Oh yes Mrs. Grey is asking for half of GEH and the house and full custody of Theodore Grey." Lidia says.

Christians lawyer looks at him again before saying anything. Christian gives him a look and nods his head.

"Mr. Grey is willing to give her almost everything she's ask with one condition. He wants joint custody of Theodore Grey and that they have security detail with them at all times and he is agreed to give her 20% of GEH."

Lidia whispers to me and I agree to the conditions. If this is what it will take for him to sign the divorce then I will agree.

"My client did not sign a prenup she is entitle to half of everything, but she is okay with those conditions. She will also be asking for child support and spousal support."

After we have agreed to everything it's time to sign the papers, Christian looks at me and ask one last time.

"Ana are you sure we can't work it out."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't Christian." With that he signs and I can see a tear leaving his eye. I quickly get up and run to the bathroom. When I get into the bathroom I can't hold my tears any longer. I've just given up on the man I love, the man who I will always belong to. I try to calm down this is the best thing to do. I would never be able to move pass his cheating. I reach into my purse and apply some lip gloss and try to fix my face. When I open the door Christian is standing there looking at me with those beautiful gray eyes. I just want to pull him into me and kiss him, tell him everything will be okay, but I can't. We look at each other for what feels like an eternity. I need to get out of here before I do something stupid. I quickly try to get around him, but he grabs me by the arm, his mouth moving to my ear, and whispers.

"I will always love you Ana."

With that I move pass him and make my way to the elevator. As I get off the elevator I see Sawyer. I am in no mood for conversation so I just walk passed him. He gets the hint and quickly makes his way to me. When we get out the door I am again bombarded by paparazzi asking me questions. I usually just walk away and ignore them, but one really made me angry.

"Mrs. Grey...Is it true your husband left you for Alexia Reilly and is taking your son away so he can raise him with her?"

I turn around and before I know it I throw a punch at the guy. He hits the ground holding his face with one hand. I say. "Fuck you, you know nothing about our lives. I hate all of you I am tired of being followed, leave me the fuck alone."

I can see Sawyer smiling, I can't believe how much better that made me feel. When we get to the house Gail lets me know I have a guest. I wonder who it is, not that I'm in mood for a guest at this moment. When I head to the living room I see Jason.

"Hi," I say. Every since the release of the pictures of Christian and Alexia we have been spending a lot of time together.

"Ana, how did it go?"

With tears in my eyes I say. "It's over now."

Jason gets up and holds me "It will be okay Ana, you don't see that now, but eventually it will be."

"I hope so Jason." I say trying to pull myself together.

Gail interrupts us to let us know lunch is ready. I ask Jason if he would like to stay and he accepts.

* * *

**CPOV**

I have lost the woman I love for a stupid mistake. I didn't want to give her the divorce, but I need to own up to what I did. I love her so much that I'm willing to let her go if that's what she wants. How am I ever going to be okay. She belongs to me and I belong to her no other woman can compare to her. Too bad I realized too late. I need a drink, I quickly get up and make my way to my mini fridge, I pull some ice out and grab the bottle of whiskey I fill my cup and down it all in seconds. I refill my cup and sit down on the couch thinking of all the memories of me and Ana. I was her first in many ways. I can't even think about her being with someone else. No she will not be with anyone else she belongs to me. I am so angry I can't even imagine her being with anyone else then me. I throw my drink and it hits the wall. Then I hear my phone ringing I reach for it.

"What! I told you not to bother me Andrea."

"Sir, there is a Mr. Reilly here to see you."

Just what I needed. Fuck."Let him in." with that I hang up.

* * *

**ALPOV**

I wish I had never met Christian Grey, he has hurt me more then any other man I have ever known. I knew what I was getting myself into when I hooked up with him. I just wish he would have cared about me more then he did. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself. My father is going to be so angry with me when he hears about the pictures. How am I going to explain to him that I keep falling for the wrong man? Christian needs to fix this, before it gets worse. I will not lose everything I have built, my reputation, my career; I will not go down without a fight. I don't care about a NDA, I will pay the penalties money isn't an issue. He will not break my heart and get a happy ending. Everything changed after I met him. The way he made me feel, I had never felt that way before. I love him and it hurts knowing that we will never be together. I've been laying in bed depressed for the past week, since the pictures were released. I have been ignoring my father's calls but I know I will have to deal with him soon. Then I hear a knock at the door, I get up to get it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering your calls; your mother and I have been really worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. How about you tell me what really happened or should I believe what the bullshit gossip magazines are saying?"

"Dad I don't want to talk about it."

"ALEXIA REILLY, you will tell me everything, now. How am I suppose to help you fix this if I don't know what really happened."

"Fine. Christian and I had a thing he used me and now he's making it seem it's all my fault." I say with tears in my eyes "Daddy I really love him."

"Sweetheart why do you keep falling for the wrong man?" my dad asks.

"I don't know."

"I will fix this don't worry about it. Everything will be alright; no one will play with my daughter's heart." With that my dad hugs me. I really needed this, someone who cares about me, to tell me everything will be okay.

"He should have known better for fuck sake." my dad says, really angry.

with that i fall a sleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter. i will also like to thank everyone for the nice reviews and if you havent please review they make me happy :)**

**CPOV**

"What, I told you not to bother me Andrea."

"Sir, there is a Mr. Reilly here to see you."

Just what I needed. Fuck."Let him in," with that I hang up.

I am in no mood to deal with him right now. I knew it was coming since the pictures were released, she is his only daughter. I would be the same if I had a daughter. Before he walks into my office I pour my self another drink. I am going to need it. When he walks in he is looking at me like he wants to kill me.

"Mr. Reilly," I say.

"Stop with all the cutsey, you know why I am here."

"Yes, I think I do."

"Christian Grey if you're an honorable man you will fix this, you will man up and fix this for my daughter." then he looks at me and says, "Are you fucking drunk."

Before I can stop myself I say. "Don't act like your daughter is some innocent girl. We both know she likes the married man."

He charges at me and before I know it he's on top of me, hitting me. Within seconds I see Taylor rush in to pull him off me.

"Fuck you Christian; I will ruin you."

All I can do is laugh, it just makes him angrier. Then I face Taylor.

"Taylor, escort Mr. Reilly out of my building." Taylor grabs him by the arm, and pushes him out of the room.

I head to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, there is blood on the side of my lip. Fucking bastard, because he's an older man he didn't get his ass kicked. I walk back to where I left my drink, I pour myself another one. I have never been one to drink a lot, but I am feeling really bad after losing the woman I love.

**APOV**

After staying with us most of the afternoon, I leave Jason in the living room so I can go put Teddy to bed. After bathing and dressing and reading a book I make my way back to where he is.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I ask.

"I would love one, thanks Ana."

With a gentle smile I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. I quickly open the bottle and hand Jason a glass. I sit across from him.

"Thanks for being here with me Jason. You didn't have to, but I am glad you were."

"I wanted to Ana, you don't have to thank me. I am the lucky one because you let me be around you."

"You're so sweet," I say.

"But I should probably get going, it's getting late." He stands to leave; I get up and walk him to the door. When we get to the door Jason pulls me into his arms and kisses me, before I can break the kiss the door opens. Christian is standing at the door with a shocked hurt look in his eyes.

"It took you two fucking seconds to replace me," he yells at me.

"Christian is not like that."

"Fuck you Ana...in my own house?"

I can see Jason is getting really mad, before I know it he's in front of me.

"I kissed Ana, okay, and if I recall she's a single woman who can do what she pleases."

"Who fucking asked for your opinion. She's mine and will always be mine."

Before Jason can say anything else I say, "I think it's best you go Jason I will call you tomorrow."

"But Ana.."

"It's okay I will be fine."

With out looking away from Christian, he walks pass him and leaves. After he has left I finally realize that Christian has blood on his shirt and a bruise in his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, I wish I had never came."

"Christian you can't keep doing this. What happen to your face?"

He steps in close, invading my space and says, "Ana please tell me you don't like that guy."

"Have you been drinking Christian?"

"So what if I have?"

"Come with me," I say.

We walk into the room that use to be our room. I walk into the bathroom and grab a cloth and wet it. When I walk back I sit beside him and clean his face. I try to be really gentle trying not to hurt him.

"Ana I'm sorry I.."

"Shhh Christian, don't say anything."

I walk into the walk in closet. There is still some of his clothes in there, he hasn't taken everything to Escala. I grab a pare of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walk back into the bedroom. Even though we are no longer together I still care about him and don't like to see him this way. He is the father of my child.

"Here, put these on," I say.

With that he gets up and removes his shirt. I can't look away. I can't deny how much I still love him. I need to get out of here.

"I will be downstairs okay?" I try to move pass him, but he grabs me and pulls me to him, smelling my hair he says.

"Oh Ana I miss you. I miss hearing your voice, feeling your touch, shit, especially your sweet scent. I fucked up, but I can't live without you."

I have to get out of here. I've been fighting my feelings, but I can't anymore, I want him, I need him. My heart is telling me to go for it, but my head is telling me not to trust him, not after what he's done. I can't be in the same room with him, I wont be able to stay strong. Before closing the door I say, "I will be downstairs, come down when your ready."

I quickly walk down the stairs and call Taylor, he comes out of the security suite.

"I need you to take Christian to Escala, he's been drinking and it's not the best idea for him to be here."

"Very well Mrs. Grey," with that he goes to walk away but I stop him.

"Please take care of Christian."

He nods and walks away.

Christian walks down the stairs, he looks so broken.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will never be okay without you."

"Taylor is waiting for you outside, take care of yourself Christian." I say holding back my tears this feels like a goodbye like I might never see him again.

Without looking back he walks out the door and I am left alone with my thoughts.

**ALPOV**

I need to know Christian is okay. My mother called me to let me know my dad had gone to see him. I know my father can lose control. I love Christian, I don't want anyone to hurt him. I get in my car and make my way to Escala. When I get off my car I see Taylor helping Christian out of his car. I quickly run to where he is. Taylor tries to stop me but Christian tells him it's okay.

"What's wrong, are you okay Christian?"

He doesn't say anything he just looks at me then he asks me, "Do you really love me?"

"I love you more then you could possibly imagine."

Before I can say anything else he stops me. "Well you shouldn't, you deserve better, you shouldn't be here Alexia."

"But I want to be here."

"You need to move on, I will never be able to love you the way you love me."

He grabs a hold of Taylor and walks to the elevator, I follow, but Taylor stops me.

"Miss...you should go." with that the elevator doors slide close.

**APOV**

I am finally closing a chapter, well in 3 months it will be official, since that's how long it takes to finalize a divorce. I am moving on. I do wish I didn't have to, but I do. I have to figure out how I am going to manage my 20% of GEH. I would love to go back to work. Ever since we sold Grey Publishing I feel I am without a purpose. It would be nice to go back to work, but I don't think it would be a good idea to be around Christian, not yet anyways. Then I hear Gail calling me.

"Ana, Mrs. Grey is on the phone for you."

"Thanks Gail I will take it in the office." I enter my office and take a seat at my desk.

"Hello."

"Hi Darling, how have you been?"

"I am trying my best to keep it together. How are your?"

"Well we wanted you to know we are here for you if you need anything. Christian is our son, but you're our daughter and we are really angry for what Christian has done. Anyway we were wondering if you and Teddy would be up to coming over for dinner tonight, we really miss you guys." She says.

"We would love to." I say. Just because me and Christian are no longer together, doesn't mean I can't talk to them anymore.

"Good, I will see you guys at six."

It will be good for Teddy to see his grandparents. Before I go check on Teddy I decide to check my emails. Then I see one from Christian, I don't know if I should open it.

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: our son**

**Ana. I would like to see our son today. I will have Taylor pick him up and bring him to Escala. Don't worry I had people buy the things I need for him, I miss him and I would really like to see him. Let me know if it is an issue.**

* * *

I quickly answer him.

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: our son**

**I have agreed to go over to your parents for dinner tonight, they have been wanting to see Teddy. How about tomorrow?**

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: our son**

**I will meet you guys there. **

* * *

I don't know if that's a good idea, but it is his parents house I can't tell him not to go there. I quickly answer him.

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: our son**

**Fine. We need to talk anyways about my percentage of GEH, I will see you then.**

**CPOV**

I email Ana letting her know I want to see my son. I miss him. She lets me know she will be going to my parents for dinner I agree to meet her there as I'm waiting for her respond I hope she says its okay for me to meet her there I really want to see her and Teddy. Then I hear my cell phone buzz and I see an email from Ana.

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: our son**

**Fine. We need to talk anyways about my percentage of GEH, I will see you then.**

She wants to talk about GEH? Would she want to work here? I don't know if that's a good idea having her so close but not being able to touch her will destroy me. Then it could be a good thing I could keep her safe and scare the man away. I need to win her back. I miss her so much the way she smells, the way her skin feels. I can feel myself growing hard just thinking about how Ana feels. It's been months since I last touched her. I am so horny and in need of release, I need a cold shower before I see Ana. I pick up the phone and let Taylor know I will be leaving in fifteen minutes and to have the car ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TMZ**

**Alexia Reilly**

**We have recently had a source come forward and let us know that it isn't Alexia Reilly's first time breaking-up a marriage. The source is choosing to stay anonymous. Apparently Alexia is a naughty girl, who enjoyed hooking up with one of her professors. Maybe she was looking for better grades? We will never know. She is one hot mess that we know for sure. She was recently seen outside of Multi-Billionaire Christian Grey's Escala penthouse begging for him to take her back. Christian was in no condition to walk on his own, he was being supported by his head of security, Jason Taylor. We have to wonder why he's so sad when he has these two sexy women after him. We also have to wonder if Alexia only likes married men. Wives of Seattle, guard your husbands around this dark haired vixen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ALPOV**

O-m-g what am I going to do. This can't be happening to me. This was never suppose to come out. I need to know who talked. I bet it was the bitch Anastasia; she wants revenge for me sleeping with her husband. I need to fix this my life is spiraling out of control. I need to get out of here, I am suffocating. I quickly put my jacket on and make my way to the elevator. When I get to the main floor I see tons of paparazzi standing outside the door. The door man lets me know that maybe I shouldn't go out today, but I just pass by him and make my way out. The cameras are going crazy; I pull my sun glasses on and try to make my way pass them, they are throwing the most mean questions at me.

"Are you a home wreaker Alexia?"

"How does your father feel about you being a mistress?"

"Are you still sleeping with Christian Grey?"

"Who was the teacher you hooked up with?"

I get in my car and I can't hold back the tears back any longer, I speed into the street and try to pull myself together. I will fix this I tell myself; everything will be okay you are ALEXIA REILLY no one will destroy you. I had been driving for 20 minutes, before I notice I am in front of Escala. I am deciding if I should get out or not. Then I grab my purse and get out. I head to the elevator and punch in the code. I hope Christian didn't change it. Thankfully he hadn't and I make my way up. When the elevator doors open I don't see anyone, thank god. Taylor hasn't notice I'm here or he would stop me from coming in. I quickly look around and see no one, I go up the stairs and check the main bedroom, I hear the water running in the bathroom and I quickly take my shoes off and tip toe looking in without being seen. I catch a glimpse of Christian, I decide to surprise him. I take all my clothes off and make my way into the shower.

"Alexia! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Christian asks with a shocked look on his beautiful face.

**CPOV **

"Andrea I am heading out if there is any emergencies call my cell. I will see you tomorrow."

With that I walk to the elevator, Taylor is waiting for me downstairs I need to go home and shower. I really can't wait to see my son. As I walk out the elevator the security guards at the entrance say good bye and I head out the door. Taylor opens the door for me and we make our way to Escala. The whole ride is quiet until Taylor speaks.

"Sir."

"Yes Taylor?"

"I was wondering if I could have the rest of the afternoon, so I could stop and see my daughter today. I want to take her out for dinner?"

"Well I don't see why not Taylor; I will be going to my parents house and I was planning on going by myself."

"Thanks sir."

When we get to Escala I dismiss Taylor. I know how he feels I miss Teddy, a lot. I know he wishes he could spend more time with his daughter. After pouring myself a glass of wine I walk to my room and get undressed. I need to take a shower and cool myself off. I reach for the handle and make the water hot, I walk into the water and it feels so good I feel relaxed I reach for my body wash and wash my body. I take extra time washing my manhood it feels so good, not as good as when Ana touches it, but this will have to do for now. I am so close I speed up my stroke, gripping tightly, sliding my hand up and down, up and down before I hear the shower door open, turning quickly I see Alexia standing in front of me.

"Alexia! What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I need you Christian, so, so much," She breathes, reaching for me.

I step back out of her grasp, I have to admit she has an amazing body, and I am in a weak moment. I can't do this, but then Ana is moving on. Don't think that way, it's just the horniness talking, get her crazy ass out of here, I think to myself.

"Alexia, you need to get dressed and GET OUT!"

Before I know it she is touching my sex, moving her hand up and down slowly, I need to stop her, but my body doesn't want her to. I need the release more then ever. For a couple of seconds I let it keep going, but then it hits me. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! _My subconscious yells at me. I push her hand off and walk out the shower. After couple of minutes she walks out.

"Christian."

I turn around and face her screaming at her I say. "WHAT THE FUCK ALEXIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I love you, I need you right now, my life has been turned upside down. Have you seen the new shit TMZ put out." With that she drops to the floor. "I just needed to be with you, I needed to know that all of this was worth having those amazing memories of me and you. The time we spent together was amazing and I truly did fall in love with you. You should give me a chance to prove to you that I can make you happy, please."

"Alexia I…"

"Don't say anything, I know you have feelings for me or you would have never had started anything with me," Alexia says.

Well I did have feelings for her, but they would never ever be the way I love Ana. I messed up and I lost the woman I love, but not only did I hurt her I hurt Alexia too, and that I regret I had no right to do that. _Now you feel bad my subconscious laughs at me. _

"I'm sorry I hurt you Alexia, I am sorry you are mixed up in this, but I can't, I love my wife, Ana is the one I want to be with. We were wrong to do what we did, you have to see that; I made a mistake letting it get so far out of control."

"So that's all I was...a mistake?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"I think it's best you go."

With that Alexia finishes getting dressed and walks out the room. _Oh Grey, if only you could have kept it in your pants we wouldn't be here, we would be at home with Ana buried deep in her and not feeling so sexually frustrated my subconscious tells me off._ I need to remind Taylor to change the codes. I finish getting dressed and make my way to my parents. But before that I grab my blackberry and check out what Alexia was talking about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TMZ**

**Alexia Reilly**

**We have recently had a source come forward and let us know that it isn't Alexia Reilly's first time breaking-up a marriage. The source is choosing to stay anonymous. Apparently Alexia is a naughty girl, who enjoyed hooking up with one of her professors. Maybe she was looking for better grades? We will never know. She is one hot mess that we know for sure. She was recently seen outside of Multi-Billionaire Christian Grey's Escala penthouse begging for him to take her back. Christian was in no condition to walk on his own, he was being supported by his head of security, Jason Taylor. We have to wonder why he's so sad when he has these two sexy women after him. We also have to wonder if Alexia only likes married men. Wives of Seattle, guard your husbands around this dark haired vixen.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wonder how they found out about that. I try to get it out of my head, all I care about right now is seeing Ana and Teddy today.

**A/N Please review thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

******Disclaimer: the original character of fifty shades of grey are own by E.L James. **

**story line is mine as are any additional characters therein.**

**Please review thanks :)**

"Come on Teddy bear lets get going your grandparents are expecting us soon." I tell Teddy. He is not wanting to leave his toys even though I have told him we will be coming back to them. I quickly grab Teddy's and my jacket and put his on first then mine. Sawyer is waiting on us, but then he's used to it having a one year old makes it hard to walk out the door when we are suppose to. Finally after ten minutes Teddy and I make it out the door; I quickly put him in his car seat and make sure he's all buckled in. I get in and we are on our way. When I hear my cell phone buzz.

**TMZ**

**Alexia Reilly**

**We have recently had a source come forward and let us know that it isn't Alexia Reilly's first time breaking-up a marriage. The source is choosing to stay anonymous. Apparently Alexia is a naughty girl, who enjoyed hooking up with one of her professors. Maybe she was looking for better grades? We will never know. She is one hot mess that we know for sure. She was recently seen outside of Multi-Billionaire Christian Grey's Escala penthouse begging for him to take her back. Christian was in no condition to walk on his own, he was being supported by his head of security, Jason Taylor. We have to wonder why he's so sad when he has these two sexy women after him. We also have to wonder if Alexia only likes married men. Wives of Seattle, guard your husbands around this dark haired vixen.**

Ever since they posted about Christian cheating I have put alert in anything that has to do with us. I would never wish anything bad on anyone, but I am glad everyone will finally know who the real Alexia Reilly is, I can't help but be happy. I guess there are people out there who also hate her. I am really dreading seeing Christian today. Sure you are, we both know your dying to see him my subconscious smirks at me. some days I really hate her. When I look out the window I see we are at the gates of their house. We eventually come to a stop and I get out, Sawyer gives me a mad look. I know better I have to wait until he gets out first, but I am so nervous I could care less right now. I open Teddy's door and take him out of his car seat and head to the door. When we ring the bell Grace welcomes us within seconds Carrick joins us and they each take turns kissing Teddy. We make our way to the living room.

"Ana would you like something to drink?" Carrick asks.

"I would love a glass of white wine!"

"Very well, and you Sweetheart?" He turns and faces Grace.

"Same as Ana, thanks darling."

As he makes his way out of the room Grace looks at me and reaches for my hand.

"How are you doing today?" Grace says with a sad look.

"I feel so broken, I want to move on but I still love him and it makes it ever harder."

"Oh darling I just…" before she can say anything else the bell rings. I know who it is, but I am still really nervous.

Then within seconds we see Christian walking in the room. He quickly reaches for his mom and kisses her. Then makes his way to where Teddy and I are.

"Ana." he says.

"Christian!" I say never leaving his eyes.

Then he sits beside us and takes Teddy into his arms kissing him and hugging him.

"Oh Teddy bear I have missed you. How's my little man doing?"

Teddy's eyes light up as soon as he sees Christian. It hurts so bad knowing that he is missing out on being around his dad more.

"Well dinner should be ready soon." Carrick says then turns around and hands each of us our drinks and looks at Christian and Christian gets up and gives his father a hug. "Would you like something to drink son?"

"I would love a whiskey." Christian says.

After dinner Christian and Teddy go outside and play for a bit, I love watching them together they are so cute. I can't deny how much I miss being together as a family. After talking to Grace for a while I check the time and it's almost Teddy's bed time. I go looking for them and stop when I see him and Christian sitting on the couch he is talking to Teddy.

"I miss you and mommy so much Teddy bear. I wish I could take everything back and never had done the things I did. I love your mommy so much it hurts to be without her."

Teddy turns around and puts his little hand on Christians face. I am breaking apart, I wish I could walk in and take him back and make everything better but I can't. Then Christian sees me and I walk in.

"It's getting late, we better get going Teddy."

"Ana, we still need to talk." He lets me know.

"I know, but it can wait."

"Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow?" he asks.

"I suppose that would be okay." with that I take Teddy and put his jacket on and we make our way to the door after saying goodbye to everyone Christian walks us to the car and puts Teddy into his car seat.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Christian," With that he reaches in and kisses my cheek.

I can feel the electricity pulling us in, before I do anything stupid I get in the car. As we drive I can't stop thinking about him. I can feel myself getting wet I miss his touch the way he and only he can make my body feel.

After bathing and putting Teddy to bed I suddenly realize I forgot Teddy's favorite stuffed duck. I am hoping he won't ask for it or this will be a long night. I am thankful when he doesn't ask for it. I head to my room and get the bath ready, a few minutes later I get in. The water feels so good. I can't deny how much I need his touch right now. I grab my bottle of body wash and put some in my hand I rub it all over my body taking a significant time on my boobs rubbing and pulling. My hand makes its way down and I touch my sensitive sex circling my clitoris I stick a finger in, I can feel myself building, needing my release, within minutes I am lost in my orgasm. Quickly getting out of the bath I grab a fluffy towel and head out to the bedroom. When I look up I am in front of Christian.

**CPOV**

I wish I got to go home with them, but I don't. I walk into my parents house to say goodbye and I see Teddy's duck his favorite one. I reach for it I know he will be asking Ana for it. I say goodbye to my parents and make my way to my car. Christian we both know he will live without his duck you could wait to give it to her tomorrow, but you just can't stay away my subconscious tells me off. I ignore my subconscious. I drive to the house. When I get out I am really nervous. When I open the door it's really quiet. I am welcomed by Sawyer, but quickly dismiss him. I go to Teddy's room and reach down and kiss his forehead placing his duck beside him. Pulling the blankets up I tip toe out of the room. When I head to Ana's room I knock, but no one answers. So I walk in. I am face to face with her she's only wearing a towel around her body. I am getting hard just thinking about it.

"Christian what are you doing here?" she asks.

"You forgot Teddy's duck, I knew he would be upset if he didn't have it so I brought it over."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"Ana.."

"Christian I need to get dressed, so please leave. I will see you tomorrow."

I take a few minutes just looking at her how beautiful she is. Her cheeks are nice and pink like when she had just had an amazing orgasm, then it hits me. I can't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling about Christian."

I get close to her and whisper "I hope it was an amazing orgasm." With that I walk out of the room.

**APOV**

"I hope it was an amazing orgasm." With that he walk out of the room.

I can't believe he just said that. Fuck. How did he know. He knows your body better than you do my subconscious yells at me. I grab a t-shirt and shorts and I head to bed.

The next morning I wake up and head to the kitchen and I am surprise to find a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I reach for the card.

I Will always love you Ana

Love Christian

He can be so romantic some times. After breakfast I sit around and play with Teddy until it's time to get ready to meet Christian. I should text him and see where he wants me to meet him.

*Where would you like me to meet you for lunch?*

*Meet me at the club at 12 o'clock.*

I just want to get this over with. We need to figure out things and it's best it happens in public. I quickly take a shower and get ready. It's almost 11:30, so I grab my purse and make my way downstairs. I stop in the kitchen where Gail is getting ready to give Teddy his lunch.

"Gail, I shouldn't be long, thanks for watching Teddy."

"It's no problem Ana, you know how much I adore this little man."

I bend down and kiss Teddy goodbye and I walk out of the kitchen. Sawyer is waiting for me outside and he opens the door for me and we make our way to the club. When I get to the club I am seated and to my surprise Christian isn't here yet. Checking my phone to see maybe he had called or texted, but nothing. Then the waiter interrupts me. She puts a bottle of the most expensive bottle wine in the wine chiller.

"Wait, I didn't order that," I say.

"Mrs. Grey the gentleman over there has bought you this."

I quickly turn around and see a man sitting alone two tables in front of me. He is very handsome with short, messy, dark brown hair and tall, he is looking at me. The waiter pours me a glass of the wine and I raise my glass in a way to say thank you and he raises his. Just when he's about to get up and walk over to me Christian walks into the room and sits down.

"Sorry I'm late Ana, there was a problem at work."

"That's alright," I say.

"Oh, I see you already order the drinks."

Not wanting him to start anything I don't tell him about the man.

"Yeah I did, I hope you like it." I hide a secret smile.

The waiter comes up to us and takes our orders and we resume talking.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Ana?"

"Well, I have been thinking about going back to work, and since I own a percentage of GEH, that would be the best place for me to work at, but if that is a problem I am willing to sell my 20%."

"If that's what you want then I am okay with that. You can have your own office."

"I would like that, I just don't want this to be awkward; I want you to treat me like you would treat anyone else you work with."

"Ana I.."

Before he can say anything our food arrives.

"Also, I have been meaning to ask you if you want to arrange the days you will have Teddy? I was thinking maybe every other weekend."

"I would like to see him more often than that; I would like to see you more..."

"Christian please don't make this more difficult that it has to be." I cut him off.

"I want us to work things out Ana. Please, I miss you so much, I can't live without you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated."

I get up and walk to the bathroom, I need a minute, I can't let him see me cry. Before getting to the bathroom I am stopped by the sexy man who sent me the wine.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am okay."

He reaches his hand out "Henry Cavill" he says.

"Anastasia," I reach and shake his hand,"thanks for the bottle of wine."

"It's no problem, you just look so lonely and sad. If I was your date I wouldn't have kept you waiting." He says with a smile on his face.

"Well I better get going." With that I walk away and head to the bathroom after fixing my make up, I make my way back to Christian.

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

"Someone I just met."

"Ana please tell me we will try and work things out."

"I'm sorry I can't, and if we are done talking about what we needed to talk about I should get going."

Christian gets up and walks me to the elevator. I am hoping he won't get in with me.

"Well thanks for lunch Christian, we'll talk soon."

Christian gets close to me and goes in for a kiss but I move my head and he ends up kissing my cheek. I quickly get in the elevator and the doors close. I wrap my arms around myself I can't help but feel so empty. I love him and need him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N i know alot of you want Ana and christian to work things out already, but i think Ana and Henry need to date a little bit before Ana gives into the need for Christian. he doesnt get to cheat and have Ana he needs to see her happy with someone else and really see that he is losing her for good. with that said i hope you enjoy this chapter and please review:)**

**Chapter 16**

How can Christian think I will be able to forgive him for what he has done. I can't say I haven't thought about trying to work it out, but it would take a lot of work to fix this and I am not sure if I even want to fix it. It was nice seeing him tonight; I miss him and still love him. After putting Teddy to bed I also head to bed; I am really tired and it's been a long day. I quickly shower and put a t-shirt on, as I am laying down I can't stop thinking about everything that happened today. Dreaming of how our lives used to be, how we met and fell in love.

I am suddenly awakened by a screaming Teddy. I turn to check the time it's 2 am. I reach for my robe, quickly putting it on I make my way to Teddy's room.

"What's wrong Teddy Bear?" I say while standing by his rooms entrance door.

Teddy looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "Dadaa." My heart is breaking into a thousand pieces. He needs his dad.

"Daddy isn't here right now, Sweetheart. Come here lets get you back to sleep." I pull him into my arms kissing his hair.

"Dadaa."

"I know baby, I miss him too."After what seems like forever, Teddy finally falls asleep. I kiss his forehead and tuck him in and tip toe out of his room.

I get in bed and can't stop thinking 'is it really a good idea to keep him from his dad'. Well that was Christian's decision when he decided to be unfaithful. The waterworks begin, tears pour out of my eyes. I can't hold it anymore I need to cry and get it all out.

The next morning I am awakened by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello," I say half asleep.

"Ana?" Kate says. "How you feeling today?"

"Tired, Teddy was up until late last night."

"Oh, well I was calling to see if you were up for a girl's night tonight?"

"I don't know Kate, I'm not really in the mood."

"Come on Ana you need to get out, you can't just stay home depressed; you need to have some fun once in a while."

"There is this new club opening tonight, and I am dying to go."

I guess I do deserve a girl's night out. Plus Teddy will be going to Christian's for the weekend.

"Fine Kate, I will go with you."

"Thanks Ana, I will see you at eight."

I make my way to the bathroom to shower. After brushing my hair I check on Teddy, but he isn't in his room I go downstairs and he is sitting in his highchair and Gail is feeding him breakfast.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning Gail, thanks for getting Teddy."

"Will you like something to eat?"

"I would love some tea."

"Alright, coming right up."

The day goes by so fast I spend most of my time with Teddy playing and cuddling since I won't see him until Sunday night. I hate not being able to be with him all the time, but this is our new life and I will have to get use to sharing him. After dinner I head to my room looking for something to wear for tonight. I pick my red Gucci short dress and pair it with my black 5 inch heels. I curl my hair and do my make up, smokey eyes and nude lip gloss. I open my jewelery box reaching for my gold earrings. I see my charm bracelet; I look at it, holding it in my hands I remember the day I got it. My first birthday as Mrs. Christian Grey, and all the first me and Christian had. I need to stay strong. I throw it back in the box and grab my purse. As I make my way downstairs I see Teddy standing by the door waiting for me to say goodbye. I pick him up and give him kisses all over his face.

"I love you Teddy. I will see you Sunday okay, be good for Daddy." His eyes light up when I mention his dad.

"Daddaa."

"Yes baby, your going to see Daddy," with that I give him a last kiss and hand him to Sawyer.

"Let me know when you get to Escala," I say to Sawyer.

"Very well Mrs. Grey." I feel a twinge of sadness watching them walk out the door.

I go to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. Within minutes I hear the door bell ring, and I see Kate walking in.

"Kate."

"Ana, you look so hot."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready to party?"

"Yes I am." I giggle excitedly.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Mia."

"That's fine." I say.

While we wait for Mia to arrive we have a couple of glasses of wine. We talk about our lives and what's been going on. Then we are interrupted when Mia walks into the living room. She quickly makes her way to where I am and hugs me.

"OH Ana, I be miss you sweetie, I've been meaning to call you. I just didn't know what to say. My brother is such an asshole," she says.

"Me too Mia, and it's okay, I am glad your here," I say.

She hugs Kate and we head out way to the car.

"So what's the name of this new club?" I ask.

"It's called 50 shades."

"What a name." I say laughing.

Then I hear my cell phone ring; when I check who it is I see Sawyer's number. I answer it and he lets me know they made it to Escala and I thank him for the call and we hang up. We finally arrive at the club, and wait for James to open the car door for us, he is one of our body guards. When he opens the door we all get out and head to the club's entrance, there is a long line, but as soon as they see who we are they let us in right away. Sometimes being a Grey isn't so bad. We are taken to the VIP section, we're all pretty impressed.

"This place is really nice." Mia says.

Before we can respond the waitress is asking what we would like to drink.

"I would like cranberry & vodka." I say.

"Make that two," Kate says.

"Make that THREE," Mia giggles.

As the waitress walks away to get our drinks, the DJ is playing my favorite song 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke.

"O-M-G I love this song." I jump up, dancing.

We make our way to the dance floor; we start dancing like no one else is watching us. When the song comes to an end we go back to our seats. I take a long sip of my drink, it tastes delicious. I let the girls know I am going to the bathroom and excuse myself. As I make my way to the bathroom I am stopped by someone grabbing my arm. When I turn around I am standing in front of Henry, the guy I met at the Mile High Club.

"Hey, you scared me," I say. I can see James coming closer to us, in no time he's in front of me.

"It's okay James, I know him." with that he backs away, but not too far.

"Wow, you must be really important to have your own body guard," he says.

"I guess you could say that," I laugh.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I am here with friends, and if you'll excuse me I was on my way to the bathroom when you stopped me." I wish him a good time and make my way to the bathroom.

I quickly check my make up in the mirror, after applying more lip-gloss and touching up my mascara I make my way out the door. When I turn I see Henry is still waiting for me.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Thanks, but I better get back to my friends."

With that I try to move pass him. "Wait can I walk you back to where you're sitting?"

"That would be nice, thanks." I smile up at him.

We make it back to where Kate and Mia are. The look on their faces is like they've just seen a celebrity or something.

"This is Mia and Kate." I say to Henry.

"This is.." before I can say anything else Kate interrupts me.

"Henry Cavill."

"Do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"ANA! he's a famous actor." Mia shakes her head. "Everyone knows who he is!"

I turn around and face Henry I am shocked.

"It's okay Ana, I liked that you didn't know who I was."

"I guess I don't see many movies." I laugh a bit embarrassed.

"Would you like to join us for a drink," Kate says?

"I would like that," he says.

After a couple of drinks we head to the dance floor. I am dancing with Henry; we are having fun. When Kate pulls me to the side.

"Ana it's getting late, me and Mia are leaving if you want you can stay I know you're in good hands." She says winking at me.

"No, I'm leaving with you guys." I turn around and face Henry "Well I have to go but it was nice seeing you again."

"Let me walk you out," Henry says.

As we leave the club James is waiting for us at the front door with the car. Mia and Kate say goodbye to Henry and get in the car.

"Ana I would love to see you again."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Henry steps closer to me, pulling me into him, kissing me on my lips. I break the kiss quickly.

"Bye Henry."

"Until next time Ana." He says with a smile on his face. Stunned I get in the car.

"O-M-G Ana did he just kiss you," Kate asks?

I giggle and smile at her. It's been a really nice night, I never would have thought he was an actor; well, he _is_ very sexy.

**CPOV**

I am sitting in my office working, there is not much to do since Teddy is sleeping. I am really missing Ana. I wish I could hold her in my arms and make love to her. I hate being alone. I am suddenly annoyed when I see an email from Alexia.

**From: Alexia Reilly**

**To : Christian Grey**

**Subject: moving on!**

**You have told me to move on because you want to be with your wife, but from what I see she is the one moving on! Give me a chance and I can prove to you that I can make you happy, more than she ever did. Look at the link I just send you.**

**Www . Tmz . /article Anastasia Grey**

I press the link and I am looking at Ana with a man, kissing, He isn't Jason. I need to know who this fucker is. How dare he put his hands on my Ana. My heart is hurting I can't take this, it hurts so bad. Then it hits me, he's the guy she was talking to at the club when she went to the bathroom.

**APOV**

I wake up with a massive hangover; I can't believe I have one. I don't recall drinking that much; I am trying to make a mental note of how many I had. I can't remember so it most had been quite a few. I suddenly hear my phone ring and I reach to answer it.

"Ana"

"Kate?"

"I was looking at TMZ this morning, you are not going to believe who's the number one story today."

I am in no mood for a guessing game."Who?"

"You and Henry. They have tons of pictures of you guys dancing and laughing and one of you guys kissing outside the club."

"Oh Kate, I hate that damn Website, can't they follow someone else?"

"Well it doesn't help that you are kissing a very famous actor."

"Kate, I have to worst hungover, can I call you back later?'

"Yeah, you had a bit too much to drink last night?" she laughs.

I lay back down, and try to sleep a little longer. I hear a knock.

"Ana can I come in?" Gail asks.

"Yes come in."

She walks in caring a beautiful bouquet of pink lilies, she hands me the card with a hand written note.

_Join me for dinner tonight I will not take a no for an answer, see you at eight._

_Henry Cavill_

_Call me 1-345-213-452_

How did he know where I lived, I guess I am dealing with someone who gets what they want when they want. He reminds me of Christian. The flowers are beautiful and I can't help to have a big smile on my face. I don't think I should go though; it's not a good idea, it's too soon. The divorce is not even finalized yet. It doesn't feel right. I quickly grab my cell phone and decide to send Henry a text a lot easier then calling him. When I stop and see a new email. I quickly open, it it's from Alexia; what does that home wrecker want.

**From; Alexia Reilly**

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: moving on!**

**I just needed to let you know that me and Christian are together now and I would really appreciate it if you stepped aside. We love each other and want to be together. Get the hint, he doesn't want you anymore, so get over him.**

She has attached pictures of her and him, in one Christian is sleeping and she is hugging him while taking the picture. Another has her wearing one of his white shirts and nothing else, sitting in his office. The last one, he is in the shower and she is taking it from behind him; it doesn't seem like he knows she's taking the picture. I quickly block her email address and delete the email. There are tears in my eyes. If he wanted to be with her why was he asking me to work things out at lunch just the other day. I am so angry and hurt, how dare he, if he wants to be with her then he should leave me the fuck alone. In that moment I decide that dinner with Henry isn't such a bad idea so I text him.

***Dinner sounds good, see you at eight and thanks for the flowers.***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : finally here it is sorry for all the problems i had trying to post this chapter. i hope you all like it and please review.**

chapter 17

_It's just past seven thirty. I am in no mood to go out with anyone, but I have to, I can't let Alexia get to me. I quickly pull out my cell phone and text Christian._

_***I can't believe I even considered working things out with you. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, I'm the fool.***_

_I quickly finish getting ready and head downstairs, the house feels so lonely without Teddy, I miss him and he's only been gone a day. I can't wait to get him back on Sunday. I head to the kitchen and pour myself a much needed glass of wine. My thoughts are interrupted when Gail walks into the kitchen. "Ana are you all right...? You're looking kind of pale."_

"_I'm fine, I'm just a little angry,__"__just moments later we hear the gate being buzzed and James lets Henry in. _

"_I better go find my purse, you should get out of here, have the night off, I won't be back til late."_

"_Alright, I will see you Sunday morning," she says. With Gail settled I walk to meet Henry at the door. _

"_Ana you look beautiful.__"__ Henry says with a big grin._

"_Thanks," I say blushing._

_"Should we get going?" I say, as __Henry__ opens the door and we make our way to the car. The drive to the restaurant is silent, I can't deny I am really nervous, I haven't been on a date with anyone other than Christian. I wish it was him who I was with tonight, suddenly Henry interrupts my thoughts."Are you okay Ana?" he asks._

_"Yeah, it's just been a long day." I hope he doesn't ask more about it; I am in no mood to explain what happened today. _

_"Do you want to discuss it?"_

_"I would rather not!" I regret how curt that sounded. I'm glad, when a few minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant. Henry quickly gets out and opens the door for me. He reaches for my hand, before letting go of my hand, he kisses it and we walk into the restaurant. We are quickly seated and we order our drinks. As Henry and I are deep in conversation my cell phone buzzes, I quickly check the caller ID. I see it's a message from Christian, I debate if I should open it or not, but my curiosity wins and I open it. _

_***He will never make you feel the way I do, your body belongs to me, don't forget that. And what did you mean in your last message?* **_

_I turn around looking for him, wondering if he's here spying on me. He would totally do something like that. He needs to move on and let me move on too. He's with Alexia now, she made it clear to me when she sent me the email and pictures. I am so angry at this point, how dare he? He doesn't get to act jealous. I quickly reply to his text message. _

_***Stop pretending you care about me! You're with Alexia, now leave me alone. You moved on, let me move on too. Oh and tell your whore to never email me again. I could care less what you guys do. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.***_

_I apologize for being rude to Henry; he asks if I'm okay and with whom I am texting. I let him know it's my ex, he asks again if I'm okay, I tell him I just want to forget about it. With that the waiter interrupts us again. Henry asks me what I'll be having; I choose the salmon with mash potatoes and green vegetables. After eating Henry asks if I would like dessert, I decline. After paying the bill we make it to the car and he drives me home. I feel bad for not being in a better mood. When we arrive he gets out and opens the door for me; I get out and head up the stairs, we stop at the front door._

_"Thanks for dinner," I say._

_"Let's do it again soon," he says, his voice soft and inviting. He steps in really close, then his lips are on mine. I can't deny he turns me on. I deepen the kiss and a moan escapes his mouth, after a minute I pull away._

_"I would like that," I reply, as I walk in and shut the door._

_CPOV_

_***Stop pretending you care about me! You're with Alexia, now leave me alone. You moved on, let me move on too. Oh and tell your whore to never email me again. I could care less what you guys do, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.***_

_What is she talking about? Alexia emailed her? I need to know what she said to her. Alexia is causing too many problems she needs to move on. Why can't she understand that I only want Ana and that will never change. I need to get my family back, that fucker will not end up with my Ana. I love her so much, it would destroy me if she was __with__ anyone else. She's mine, and will always be, no matter what. I just need to talk to her. She needs to know nothing is going on with Alexia, but I can't leave Teddy, it will have to wait until tomorrow. _

_APOV_

_Ever since Henry and I went out for dinner I can't stop thinking about him. He is a really nice man and I enjoy his company. He makes me smile when all I want to do is cry. Last night after he dropped me off, he reach in for a kiss, I've been so confused, not sure if I should see him again. My phone has been ringing non-stop, but I need time to think. I can't deny I liked the kiss. I can still remember how Henry's lips felt, how soft they were, he made me feel things only Christian has. He is so different then Christian, but just as sexy. I never thought I would be able to have feelings for someone other than Christian…but I do. I know Jason wanted to be with me, but I just don't feel that way anymore. I care about him, but I don't like him that way anymore. I wish I had never kissed him, even though I only did it to make Christian jealous, it was still not nice of me. I make a mental note to ask Jason out for coffee to apologize to him. I would never want to intentionally hurt him, and I am afraid I have. He was someone really important in my life and I would never want to lose his friendship. I am suddenly brought back to reality when I hear a knock on my door._

_"Come in." I say pulling my robe on._

_"Ana, a Mr. Cavill is here to see you!" Gail says._

_What is he doing here I am not even dressed. I quickly get up, panicking. I rush to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and tank top, this will have to do for now._

_"Tell him I will be down in a minute," with those instructions Gail walks out the door. After a few minutes I make my way downstairs. I walk into the living-room and I am greeted by Henry's beautiful smile._

_"Ana," he says hugging me._

_"Hi Henry, what are you doing here?" _

_"Well since you didn't answer my calls I needed to know you were okay."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I see that, care to join me for breakfast?"_

_"How about I make us breakfast?" I say smiling, as I reach for his hand, and walk to the kitchen where I am quickly kicked out by Gail._

" _What would you like for breakfast today?" she asks._

_"I would love pancakes and bacon and a cup of tea please." I turn around and face Henry. "What would you like?"_

_"The same, except coffee please."_

_"Very well, I will have it ready in a few minutes."_

_After breakfast I decide to show Henry the house. After showing him all around we make our way outside. We decide to sit down by a tree. We talk about our lives and things we like; we are laughing and joking around. Then Henry reaches in and tickles me making me laugh so hard, I plead for him to stop; he is on top of me pinning me down our eyes never leaving each others. I can't hold myself back and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss, after a few minutes we break apart gasping for air. Then I feel eyes staring at me I turn around and see Christian staring at me with the angriest look I ever seen._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N I know alot of you guys want Ana and Christian back together already, but i promise things will get better. Ana will always love Christian. Ana needs to get pass everything his done to her first and who else then Henry to help her :). please dont hate me for this chapter and review thanks.**_

_***As the seconds, minutes, days and months pass by with this distance between us my love, I realize how much I miss you; but this missing you thing is worth it knowing that someday we shall be in each others arms. Be strong because things will get better. it may be stormy now, but it never rains forever.**_

I quickly turn around, I can feel someone watching us. I catch a glimpse of Christian staring at us. I am in shock; he's just standing there, his eyes never leaving mine. The way he's looking at me is breaking my heart, he seems so lost, so hurt. Henry quickly gets off me and we stand. Within seconds Christian is right beside us, before I can say anything Christian is grabbing Henry pushing and punching him. Henry falls to the ground, before he can even get up I get in the middle.

"STOP!" I yell.

I promptly get on the ground and help Henry up, and then I turn around and face Christian. "What's wrong with you, LEAVE NOW!"

"Ana I…I," he stutters.

"Just SHUT UP… just go, I will deal with you later." I walk to the house holding Henry's hand, but before we can make it past Christian Henry lets go of my hand and turns around and punches Christian in the face and says "Next time I won't settle with one punch." He turns back to me, taking my hand as we walk toward the house.

I look up at Henry. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," he growls.

"Good, you need to leave now."

"WHAT! but Ana…"

"There will be no fighting in my household," with that said, I open the door, Henry leaves, and I am left alone with my thoughts. I wonder what Christian was doing here; he wasn't supposed to be here until after five, that's the time we agreed on. I reach in my purse and grab my cell phone; I quickly text him that I am ready to talk. After all that happened this morning I could really used a glass of wine. As I make my way to the kitchen I see Christian walking in. He's looking around like his looking for someone he probably thinks Henry is still here.

"Christian, join me in the kitchen." I say while reaching for a bottle of wine. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I would love one."

I should be really mad for what he has done, but I like to see him jealous. I like knowing that he is feeling the same way I do.

I quickly pour wine in both glasses and hand him one. "Care to explain why you acted that way?" I know why, but I want to hear it from him.

"Ana don't act like you don't know why. I love you and hate to see you with anyone else, the way he was touching and kissing you, I couldn't hold myself back. I should be the only man who can do those things to you. I fucked up and I will never forgive myself for that."

"I know, I wish things were different, but they're not." I say looking at him. "You're with Alexia and I am with Henry." I know I am lying, but he needs to see I am moving on.

"Please Ana, don't date him. I love you, give me another chance. I don't know what Alexia said to you, but it isn't true." Christian gets really close to me. "I love you so much it hurts so bad, I need you." A tear escapes his eye.

I lift my hand and wipe the tears away. We look into each other's eyes never looking away.

"Christian I will always love you, but we will never be the old Ana and Christian, not after everything that has happened. I can't trust you, I'm sorry, but it's time you move on." I walk to the sink and put my glass in it trying to change the conversation. "So where is Teddy?"

"He's at my parent's house; they really wanted to see him. I will bring him back later. I better get going."

"Okay. I hope what happened today never happens again." He nods his head and walks out.

I hear my cell phone buzz, I quickly look at it and see a text from Henry.

_*I hope you're not too mad at me, I miss you already.*_

The text makes me smile, I text back.

_*I could never be too mad at you.*_

A few minutes later I get another text.

_"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?*_

I don't know if I should; I do want to see him though.

_*okay :)*_

The rest of the day goes by fast. Christian dropped off Teddy on time, and we had a nice afternoon. After dinner Teddy was so tired I decided an early night was needed. After bathing and reading a book, poor little Teddy Bear finally passed out, he was fighting to stay awake but he was just too tired. He had a long day with his grandparents. After kissing his forehead I walk out of the room and make my way to my room. I change into a t-shirt and shorts and lay in the bed. I pick up a book and read until my eyes can't stay open anymore. I put my book away, turn out my night light, and close my eyes.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Teddy's voice. I get up and make my way downstairs; I walk into the kitchen and see my little boy with Gail.

"Hi sweet boy, whatcha doin',"I kiss his copper curls.

"We are just making breakfast. Teddy really wanted to help this morning; he woke up in a really good mood."Gail says.

"Oh really. So what are you guys making?"

"Pancakes and bacon."Teddy's favorite.

"Would you like some tea Ana?"

"I would thanks." I say sitting in a bar stool.

"Gail I will be going out tonight, would you mind watching Teddy? I've been meaning to talk to you about getting a nanny, I know you like watching Teddy, but with all the housework I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"Mrs. Grey I love taking care of him, I can do both jobs, but maybe a Nanny would be good."

"Alright it's settled, I will start looking for one." Gail hands me my tea, and me and Teddy eat our breakfast.

I decide to take Teddy out shopping today; we need a few things and it would be nice to get out of the house for a while. I let Sawyer know we will be going out soon and to have the car ready. I quickly dress Teddy and get everything we need ready and we make it to the car.

We spend most of the day looking in stores. I buy Teddy new clothes and buy myself couple of things. When we get home Teddy runs to his toy room. I ask Gail to keep an eye on him while I get ready. Henry texted me, letting me know he will pick me up at eight o'clock. I wonder where he is taking me, I take a shower the hot water feels so good I don't want to get out, but I have to get ready. I quickly get out and do my hair, blow drying it and straightening it. I do my make-up light. And I put on the sexiest black dress I own. I really want to look good tonight. After I put on my shoes I walk out the room and make my way to the stairs where I am met by Henry. Wow, he looks so sexy. I wonder when he arrived, it's not even eight yet. Once I reach the bottom he pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses my cheek.

"Should we get going?" He asks.

I nod and grab my purse; we walk to the car hand in hand.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"I thought we would go to my place." We drive for about twenty minutes before we stop at the Four Seasons Hotel; it's so nice from the outside, it must be really expansive. When we pull to the entrance Henry gives the keys to the valet and we head for the elevator. When we get to the elevator Henry inserts his key and we make our way up. When we finally arrive to the 17th floor I can't deny his place is really nice. I am looking all around, the view is amazing.

"Ana would you like a drink?"

"White wine please!"

"Excellent, coming right up," he says smiling at me.

I am looking through his pictures; there is bunch with a beautiful blond young woman. I wonder if that's one of his ex girlfriends, they look really happy together.

"That's my sister Vanessa." Henry says making me jump.

"You scared me! I didn't know you were behind me." I laugh.

He holds me and kisses my hair. "Here," he says handing me my drink.

"Your sister is really pretty."

"Yes, come on, do you want a tour?"

After Henry shows me everywhere we finally make it to the last room, his room. I walk in and look around; it looks cozy with warm colors. Before I can tell him I like it he is touching my face, looking into my eyes. His gaze is scorching as he leans in for a kiss; I don't stop him. The soft kiss deepens. His hands are all over my body. My head is telling me to stop this, but my body is telling me to enjoy it. It's been too long since I've been touched.

"Ana we better stop now if you don't want things to go any farther," he says, but his body is saying different.

I don't stop; I deepen our kiss, pulling him closer to me. A moan escapes my lips; that's all the reassurance Henry needs. He carries me to the bed and lies beside me. I feel like a teenager who's making out with her sexy boyfriend. His hands are all over me, I quickly get up.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Henry points at it, as I walk out Henry is eye fucking me; I know he wants me as much as I want him. I look at myself in the mirror taking off my dress I apply lip-gloss and try to fix my hair. When I walk out Henry has the biggest smile on his face. Turning the lights off, he pushes me against the wall, and his lips are on mine, I suddenly feel under dressed, so I reach in and unbutton Henry's shirt throwing it on the ground. His body is so delicious, I move my hands all over his body until I reach his pants yanking them down. Henry steps out of them and kicks them out of the way. He takes his underwear off and lets his manhood out; I am so turn on. I am tempted to touch it. Without thinking twice, I push him to the bed and take him in my hand.

A moan escapes his mouth."Ana, I'm gonna come." He sucks in a sharp breath as I speed up. "I need…I want you too." His hips rise off the bed, forcing his cock through my grasp. If the light was on, I could have seen him, known whether his eyes were open or closed.

All I know is his lips were parted beneath mine as he gasped for air, and when I kissed from the corners of his mouth along his jaw, he moaned softly. Henry quickly reaches to his side table and grabs a condom.

Getting on top of him I whisper, "You want me to?"

"Fuck me hard baby." Henry groaned, his voice muffled against my soft breast. As he used his grip on my ass to pound me down on his cock with increasing force and rapidity. After a few seconds Henry quickly moves me underneath him. Oh, God, yes my neck and back arch, my legs spread. My ankles are on his shoulders and I suffer no conflicts. There is only need and the answer to it all shoving inside me.

"Come for me baby," Henry demands. He pushes one more time and I explode; the amazing orgasm taking over my body. Henry follows me with his own mind-blowing orgasm.

Henry moves and lies beside me. "That was amazing."

All I can do is smile; I can't think about Christian right now. I can't feel bad for what just happened.

"Are you hungry?" Henry asks.

"I am starving!" I say laughing.

Henry kisses my forehead before he gets up. He quickly returns and hands me a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Here wear this, you will be more comfortable."

"Thanks," I say.

"Come out when you're ready," he kisses me before he walks out.

After dressing I walk out the room and look for Henry. I find him in the kitchen, the smell is delicious.

"I hope you like Chicken Alfredo," he smiles.

"I do. Smells amazing, did you make it?"

"Yes I did! Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes please."

Henry and I eat our dinner while talking about his career and all the movies he's been in. We spend most of the night laughing until it's time for me to leave.

"Are you sure you can't sleep over?"

"I wish. I should get back to Teddy, but I had an amazing night, thanks." I kiss his lips and walk into the elevator; Henry places his hand on the door so it doesn't close.

"I really like you Ana, I know it hasn't been long since we met, but you're an amazing woman who deserves the very best. If you let me, I would like to be the one to give you that and more."

All I can do is nod and smile at Henry, he lets go of the door and it closes. As I get into the car James doesn't say anything, and I am thankful, for it I am definitely not in a talking mood.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**ALPOV**

I hope she moves on after I send her this email. She needs to see that Christian is moving on. He is mine and always will be no matter what I have to do. I love him so much I would rather see him dead then with anyone else but me. I instantly finish writing the email and attach the pictures I took of Christian the day I went to see him at Escala. I know he asked me to leave, but I couldn't pass the chance so I hid until he left then took pictures of my self wearing his white shirt in his office then when he came home I waited until he fell asleep and took pictures of him and I in bed. I was so scared he would wake up, but thankfully he didn't. I left just before he woke up. Then I quickly wrote one for Christian too. He needs to see she's moving on also, and that he should do the same.

_**Three days later..**_

*Knock knock*

I am woken up by someone knocking at my door, but who could it be it's so early. It's only pass seven in the morning. I reach for my rope and walk towards the door. As I open the door I see Christian standing there looking so sexy.

"Christian hi," I say.

"We need to talk, NOW, Alexia!"

"Okay." I wonder what's wrong."Would you like something to drink?"

"No. this is going to be quick." He is making me really nervous.

"I know about the email you sent to Ana. HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME AND HER ALONE!" He shouts pacing around the room. "Alexia, you are pushing my buttons and you really don't want to know what happens to people who fuck with me."

I can't take him been mad at me. I need him like I need air. I promptly rush to his side.

"Christian please, I just want you to love me."

"You can't make people love you. It's either they do or they don't." He says pushing me off him. "I love Ana, and that's who I want to be with."

"That's not true. I know you feel the same way I do. She's trying to break us apart, don't you see baby, she's putting things in your head."

"STOP! You've been warned Alexia, stay away." with that he walks out the door.

I can't take this, it hurts so bad. All I want is to be loved; I want us to have a life together. My sadness quickly turns into anger. I will not be humiliated this way. Christian will pay for this. He will not see it coming. I will take my time and when he least expects it I will hurt him in the worse way he could possibly imagine.

**APOV **

Walking into the hot shower all I can think about is what happened last night. I still don't know if it was a good choice; I know I don't regret it though. I can't deny what I feel for Henry, but I also still love Christian and always will. I never pictured myself starting over with someone else; I always assumed Christian was my forever. I will have a busy morning today; I have a meeting at GEH. I am so excited to go back to work. I know I should just find a job somewhere else, but I own apart of GEH and I will make sure I take care of it. I want to be able to take care of myself, plus, I've missed working, and it will be good for me. Christian and I have agreed on me working there. I will have to get caught up on all the deals going on. Ros has agreed to help me, and I will be working with her.

After breakfast, I say goodbye to Teddy, and let Gail know I should be home for dinner. They both wave goodbye to me as I get into my car and head for GEH.

The morning goes by really fast, Ros has shown me almost everything and I realize how much goes into what Christian does. This is definitely not a job I would want to do forever, but for now it will do.

I've been trying to avoid Christian as much as I can. I know it's going to be really hard since we will be working this closely. I am suddenly really regretting my choice. It's just about time to go home; I head to the elevators and wait for it to arrive when I see Christian walking out of his office. We look at each other neither saying anything. I think to myself how nothing will ever be the same anymore. The bell dings, I get into the elevator and the doors close. When I reach my destination the doors open and I get out. I hear my cell phone ringing and I answer it.

"Hi Henry." I say. "...Yes me too...okay, I'll see you tonight." I say hanging up.

The valet hands me my keys and I get into my car. I think to myself, oh yea! Things will definitely be different.

When I get home I have dinner with Teddy; we spend time playing and then I get him ready for bed. After I get Teddy to fall

asleep, I make my way to my room and fix my hair and make up. Henry is coming over tonight, I am actually excited to see him. He is such an amazing guy, and after what happen yesterday, I at least need to give him a chance. After I finish getting ready I walk downstairs, and get myself a glass of wine. I hear the door chimes ring and within seconds I see Henry walking in with Gail.

"Hey."

"Hi Ana!"

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I ask.

"Yes thanks."

I hand him a glass and we head to the living-room and sit down on the couch. We are silent for a few minutes just taking each other in.

"I didn't think you would want to see me again after yesterday, you left acting a bit weird."

"Yes, it's just that, I haven't been single for too long. All of this is new to me. I just got scared."

"I get it Ana. I don't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for."

"I just don't want to hurt you." I say.

"Don't worry about me Ana. I am a grown man. I can handle it." With that he reaches for my hand, looking into my eyes he kisses me with such need, like his life depends on it. Henry takes my glass away and puts them on the table. We make out for what feels like forever. Then his lips make there way close to my ear and he whispers.

"Can I sleep over?" All I can do is nod and we head for the stairs. When we reach my room Henry looks at me and asks.

"Are you sure, we don't have to do anything we can just cuddle."

I nod, not being able to say anything. I am thankful he understands and is willing to give me the time I need. I walk into the closet and grab one of my silk nightgowns, I quickly change and head back to the room. When I get in the bed I see that all Henry is wearing is his underwear. Henry reaches for me pulling me close to him, cuddling, we lay there.

Before I am almost a sleep, I hear someone knock the door then I hear Gail's voice.

"Ana, sorry to bother you but Mr. Grey is here and he is demanding to talk to you."

Henry gets off the bed like he is ready to fight.

"Thanks Gail, I will be out in a minute."

I turn around and face Henry. "I think it's best you stay here, I will deal with this okay?"

He nods. I reach for my robe and head to the door, but before I can walk out Henry stops me.

"I am here if you need me okay, just say my name and I will be down in a second."

"Okay." I walk downstairs and head to the living-room.

Christian is standing looking out the window, he looks like he's been drinking.

"What are you doing here Christian?"

"I needed to see you Ana."

"Why? Have you been drinking?"

"Ana I love you so much, I need you." He grabs me and goes for a kiss, I pull away and slap him.

"STOP. Christian you can't keep doing this."

Within seconds Henry is by my side.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Christian says while getting close to Henry. I need to stop this from going any farther.

"Henry please go upstairs, I am fine, I will be up shortly okay?"

"But Ana."

"Please." Henry kisses my head and reluctantly walks out of the room.

"You fucking slept with him didn't you? Your acting like a whore bring him here to our house."

I shove him "Don't you ever fucking call me that again. You need to leave, NOW!" I shout.

"How could you, you're my everything Ana. You gave him what only belonged to me."

"Well how does it feel? That's how I felt when you slept with Alexia." I say getting really angry. "You need to leave now. I don't want you waking up Teddy."

"This is my fucking house, I will come when I want."

"This is my house, not yours, so fucking leave now, before I call the police."

I yell for Sawyer and within seconds he's in the room.

"Please escort Mr. Grey out of my house." Sawyer looks at me, wondering if I am being serious no doubt.

He walks to Christian and says, "Mr. Grey." with out saying anything Christian storms out.

**two months later…**

"Come here Teddy Bear, give me a big kiss, I will miss you this weekend you have fun with daddy okay, I love you." I say hugging my little man.

I can't believe how much time has passed. My Teddy is getting so big. I hate having to share him, but I know he needs to spend time with Christian. It's just over since we had that big fight; we haven't been able to be around each other. I will never forgive him for the things he said to me. Taylor takes Teddy's things and they are out the door. I head to the living-room where Henry is.

"Hi babe, what you doing?"

"Just going through a new script for a movie I might audition for."

"Oh really, what is it about?"

"It's about the construction of the Great Wall of China."

"Interesting," I say sitting on his lap.

"Is Teddy gone already?"

"Yes, he just left a few minutes ago."

"Oh…does that mean we are all alone!" Henry says scooping me in his arms and heading for the stairs.

All I can do is giggle. "Do you think that means your getting lucky?"

"Well I sure hope so." Henry says while closing the door.

Henry and I spend most of the day together. After dinner, he lets me know he needs to go to his apartment for a while. After he leaves I decide to check my email and do some work, when Gail knocks at the door.

"Ana, Mrs. Grey is on the phone for you!"

"Okay thanks Gail." Reaching for the phone I am wondering if it is Kate or Grace.

"Hello," I say.

"Ana."

"Oh, it's you Kate, what's going on?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

"No. I don't think I am, why?"

"We are having a BBQ tomorrow, and I would love it if you came."

"Oh, yes I will be there Kate. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"No thanks, I can't wait to see you. I haven't seen much of you lately. I miss you."

"I know I miss you too. I will see you tomorrow then," we hang up. I can't believe I haven't seen Kate in over a month. I know it's hard, because she is married to Christian's brother. Ever since the divorce was finalized I've been avoiding him and the family. It's too hard to be around them, they remind me of the life we had. Henry is amazing, I care about him, but I will never feel for him the way I felt about Christian.


End file.
